Un parlamento de Aves: La Primera Asamblea de Poniente
by Lord Frank de la Casa Castle
Summary: Historia alternativa que comienza con Catelyn Stark convenciendo a los hermanos Baratheon a aliarse con su hijo y elegir un rey después. Comienza con Robb, Renly y Stannis. Pero nuevos jugadores emergen y los votos reemplazan a las batallas y las elecciones reemplazan a las guerras, pero sólo por ahora.
1. Prólogo

Como siempre, todo es propiedad de George RR Martin.

Esta es una traducción del excelente trabajo de Silver Phantom 2.

Link original: s/8765191/1/A-Parliament-of-Fowls-The-First-Kingsmoot-of-Westeros.

PD: Sacaron la opcion de Link directo, lo dejo así, busquenlo en su perfil igual.

Opinión del Traductor: Este es uno de los mejores fanfics hechos. Inteligente, audaz, no sabes por donde irá la trama, diría más pero juzguenlo ustedes mismos. Vale 100% la pena. Luego de leer unos pocos capítulos y quedaran enganchados. Empecemos.

* * *

**La Primera Asamblea de Poniente**

**299-300 A.L.**

**Prólogo:**

Esta es una historia alternativa de la serie de fantasía de George RR Martin: Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Está basado en una sola línea de Choque de Reyes, donde Catelyn ruega a Renly que no luche contra Stannis, que se alíen entre ellos y Robb, y luego de finalizar la guerra, pueden decidir entre ellos quien debería ser Rey.

La respuesta de Renly es: "¿Acaso los lobos deciden quién de ellos gobierna la manada? No."

Pero la súplica de Catelyn no fue tan desesperada. Si Catelyn hubiese sido más persuasiva y hubiese traído un plan más sólido a Renly y Stannis. Admitámoslo, es algo forzado con nuestro Rey del Mar Angosto, pero es una elección y trato de canalizar esa energía en la línea temporal Ponienti, así que ahí vamos.

El principio es a la mitad del año 298 AL. Catelyn Stark se une a las fuerzas de Renly cuando se encuentra con Stannis en las tierras de la Tormenta. Cuando Stannis saca a _Dueña de Luz_, Lady Stark se interpone y elocuentemente une a los hermanos Baratheon.

Cuando la Mujer Roja declara que Stannis no necesita consultar con Renly ni con Robb, Catelyn responde, "¿Porque tiene que temer de un simple consejo?". Convence a los Baratheons que los Lannisters son los verdaderos enemigos y comienza una guerra aliada.

La flota Baratheon-Redwyne rodea Dorne y llega al Aguasnegras para bloquear Desembarco del Rey. Renly marcha por el Camino de las Rosas mientras Robb y su ejército cruzan el Camino del Río. En un prado en el sur del Ojo de Dioses, Tywin Lannister hace una resistencia épica y cae en batalla gloriosamente ante las fuerzas aliadas del Rey Renly y Robb.

La fuerza combinada Stark-Tully-Baratheon-Tyrell marcha a Desembarco. Atrapados entre el ejército aliado en el oeste y la flota en el este, Tyrion Lannister no hace estupideces. Platica con Lady Stark para la rendición de Desembarco del Rey. Llegan a un acuerdo:

-La ciudad no será dañada.

-Todos los soldados Lannister que depongan sus armas serán dejados en libertad y tienen derecho de ir a casa, todos los demás deben jurar lealtad al Consejo.

-El falso Rey Joffrey Baratheon y la Reina Cersei Lannister serán puestos a juicio por el Consejo.

-Tyrion Lannister, como defensor de la ciudad, tendrá un lugar garantizado en el Consejo del Trono de Hierro, hasta que el nuevo Rey sea elegido.

El acuerdo fue hecho y las fuerzas aliadas entraron a Desembarco del Rey, listos para distribuir comida y garantizar la seguridad. Joffrey y Cersei fueron arrojados a las celdas negras. Robb estaba impaciente por regresar al norte con su ejército para recuperar Invernalia de los Greyjoys. Catelyn Stark ayuda con otro compromiso: el Rey Robb y el Rey Stannis llevarán los ejércitos aliados al norte (Robb a través del Cuello, Stannis a Puerto Blanco flanqueado Foso Cailin).

Robb y Stannis forjaron una amistad extraña en esos tiempos de guerra, derrotando a los hijos de Hierro, a los Bolton rebeldes y los salvajes. Sus asesores trabajaban duro en Desembarco con Lord Renly y Tyrion Lannister en el Consejo.

Lady Stark, Lord Renly, Tyrion, y también Mace Tyrell y Alester Florent. La mayoría de los soldados Lannister han permanecido en la ciudad para mantener la paz y distribuir comida. Los cuervos volaron casi eternamente desde Desembarco a Antigua para consultar a los maestres sobre las leyes de los Siete Reinos antiguas y las leyes de Poniente de Aegon.

Finalmente, el norte fue liberado de hombres de hierro, Mance Rayder fue capturado, Ramsay Nieve fue ahorcado. Rey Robb y Rey Stannis congregaron a los líderes de las Casas de sus regiones y regresaron Desembarco del Rey y comenzó la Primera Asamblea de Poniente. Lo que fue dejado atrás es una tierra quemada, saqueada y desolada. Los muros de Invernalia negros, las puertas del Castillo Negro demolidas, y un bastardo era elegido como Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

Así es la situación al comienzo de la LT.

Rey Robb Stark deja el Norte victoriosamente. Soldados Stark defienden el Muro junto a la Guardia de la Noche, ahora liderada por el 998º Lord Comandante Jon Snow.

Rey Stannis Baratheon también parte victoriosamente, la mitad de su flota se estaciona en Skagos, la otra mitad lo acompaña a Desembarco del Rey.

Ser Brynden Tully espera en Varamar con una fuerza Tully-Tyrell preparando la invasión de las Islas del Hierro.

Lord Renly, preparándose para sentarse en el Trono de Hierro, tira hilos para poner al Consejo de la Asamblea a su favor.

Joffrey Baratheon y Cersei Lannister han sido ejecutados.

Sansa y Arya Stark continúan desaparecidas.

Theon Greyjoy se presume muerto.

Brandon Stark ha ido al norte del Muro, Rickon Stark continúa desaparecido.

En el Este, las cosas han ido normalmente, Daenerys está por apoderarse de Meereen, o ya lo ha hecho.

Al poco tiempo de empezar, Oberyn Martell y su hueste de 300 dornienses han entrado en Desembarco del Rey.

Las piezas están puestas. La próxima ronda del juego comienza.


	2. Robb I

**Robb**

Los muros de Invernalia estaban negros y desolados cuando Robb regresó. El caminó a través de estos como si fuera un sueño, recordando todos los días que pasó aquí con sus hermanos, hermanas y padre. Y ahora todo se había ido. Lady Catelyn estaba en Desembarco del Rey. Robb sabía que ella jamás regresaría. La vista de su hogar incendiado, con todas las memorias de Lord Eddard, y Bran, Rickon y Arya eran demasiado para cargar. Robb había ordenado retomar el castillo, una pequeña guarnición fue dejada atrás para empezar las reparaciones, y luego marchar al oeste para retomar Bosquespeso de los hijos del hierro.

Retomar el Norte fue fácil una vez que los hijos del hierro se volvieron unos contra otros, gracias a los dioses por Asha Greyjoy. Sin embargo, el fuego proveniente de Invernalia y la sangre de sus conocidos en la nieve no era fácil de sobrellevar. Por alguna razón, la sangre en las tierras de los ríos y en el oeste fue más fácil. La sangre de Tywin Lannister fue gloriosa. La rendición de Desembarco del Rey fue ejemplar por su total falta de sangre. Pero el Norte. Esto era demasiado.

Comenzó a sudar. Lady Roslin se acercó y le puso una suave mano en su hombro.

Robb se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Desembarco del Rey tenía siempre fuegos y luces. Había sido un largo camino a Invernalia, pero su madre lo había convocado aquí para la Asamblea. Robb no tenía deseos de sentarse en el Trono de Hierro. El estaba destinado a ser el señor de Invernalia al menos, Rey en el Norte a lo mucho, el no debería estar aquí.

"¿Esposo?" Roslin se puso un camisón para cubrirse y caminó hacia él.

Robb estaba acostumbrado al frío. Un día de otoño en Desembarco del Rey era como nieve de verano en Invernalia, "Señora esposa, estoy contento que nuestros niños tendrán sangre de lobo. Tu sangre Frey nunca podría permanecer en Invernalia."

"Yo también estoy contenta. Y para mí, yo necesitaré un montón de pieles."

Robb sonrió. El la abrazó y la besó en la frente, agradeció a Lord Walder que al menos una de sus hijas no tenía cara de comadreja. Más que eso, ella era hermosa. Lord Walder, por derecho, no debería haber engendrado tal mujer. A Robb le gustaba la idea de que ella era en verdad Roslin Ríos, y que era hija natural de alguna familia apuesta. Tal vez de incluso un norteño. "Iremos a la Isla Oso tan pronto pierda la Asamblea. Te compraremos todo un ropero de pieles de oso."

Roslin rió. "¿Pieles de oso? ¿Piensas que soy tan grande, que sólo la piel de un oso me cabría?"

_Mi esposa. ¿Qué haría sin ti?_ "No, pero será suficiente para calentar tu sangre."

"Has soñado de vuelta" Robb no respondió, "¿Qué clase de sueño fue?

"Invernalia" Robb suspiró, "Un sueño de Invernalia y el Norte." _Fuego. Fuego y Sangre._ "No puedo dejar que mi madre vuelva allí"

"No puedes ordenar a tu madre eso", dijo Roslin, "Es tu madre"

"Lady Stark no podría encargarse de Invernalia. Su hija está muerta. Sus hijos están muertos. Su marido está muerto. ¿Qué queda para una señora de los ríos en Invernalia? Dolor y memoria. No hay nada allí para ella. Apenas han dejado algo para mí allí."

"Ella todavía tiene un hijo. Su primogénito."

"Lo sé" Robb dijo, "Visitaré Aguasdulces a menudo. Tal vez pueda encontrarle un partido en otra parte de los Siete Reinos. Un lugar con un hermoso septo, un noble marido..." Robb suspiró, "No lo sé."

"¿Forzarías a tu madre a casarse de nuevo?" Roslin encontraba a eso curioso.

_No. Esa no es la palabra que usaría._ "No la forzaría. La alentaría, a su debido tiempo, y tal vez, sugerir un pretendiente."

"¿A quién emparejarías con tu madre?" Roslin bromeó. Había una risa en su voz; Robb no estaba seguro sin embargo si debería o no entretener el pensamiento de alentar a su madre a casarse de nuevo. Roslin marcó un buen punto. ¿A quién quería Robb como padrasto de todos modos?

Wyman Manderly era gordo, pero una alianza por matrimonio entre Invernalia y Puerto Blanco sería increíblemente valiosa, especialmente si Robb no era elegido para Rey, como era mayormente posible. Sin embargo, estaba el hecho que su madre podría no sobrevivir a la noche de bodas si Wyman Manderly se sube sobre Lady Stark.

El Gran Jon Umber, tal vez. A pesar de que su familia no era muy buena con las mujeres. Hother Mataputas se aseguró de ello. Además de que Último Hogar no era el lugar para una mujer de las tierras de los Ríos. Quizá era mejor buscar un marido para su madre en el sur... si tenía el deber de buscar por uno después de todo.

"Tal vez no es de mi incumbencia. Mi madre no necesita otro marido. Seguramente no me necesita para elegir uno." Igual, ahora que Robb era Lord Stark, el no podía sino imaginar las alianzas que podrían formarse; Casa Mallister o Casa Royce. ¿Habían terminado para Catelyn Tully sus años de crianza? Robb no podía imaginarse sino un medio-hermano señor de Piedra de las Runas o de Varamar que fueran mejores amigos con el señor de Invernalia. Tal vez Robb acogería su medio-hermano...

"Yo pienso que es la primer cosa sensata que has dicho toda la noche" dijo Roslin, arrastrándolo de su mano, "Ahora, por favor, ven a la cama. Mañana el Consejo anunciará las reglas para los reyes."

"A los posibles reyes" dijo Robb, "Ninguno de nosotros es Rey todavía."

"Pienso que estás equivocado. Mañana tres reyes se reunirán, y para el cambio de año nuevo, dos reyes serán descoronados" Roslin se removió el camisón y se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Robb, "Mañana tu puedes ser un Rey, pero esta noche eres mi amor"

Robb la besó, la sujetó y la amó. Pero no podía detener los sueños de fuego y sangre que corrían a través de su cabeza.


	3. Tyrion I

**Tyrion**

Estaban otra vez en la Cámara del Consejo. Lady Stark se sentó en el asiento de la Mano, donde Tyrion solía sentarse, pero ahora él se sentaba en el lugar de Meñique_. Así que esta es la vista del Concejero de la Moneda_. Miró a todas las caras: Catelyn Tully, Renly Baratheon, Mace Tyrell, y Alester Florent. Qué extraño Consejo se volvió de la noche a la mañana.

Hace un año, Robb Stark y Renly Baratheon unieron las fuerzas de los señores del Norte, los señores de los Ríos, los señores del Dominio y los señores de la Tormenta y mataron a Tywin Lanister en el Sur-del-Ojo. Cuando las fuerzas aliadas descendieron hacia Desembarco del Rey con la flota de Stannis Baratheon esperando en el Aguasnegras, Tyrion decidió que probablemente era más sabio rendir la ciudad que el inevitable saqueo de la ciudad. Él incluso se las arregló para salvar algunas vidas, incluyendo su propia vida. Desafortunadamente, no podría perdonar a su monstruoso sobrino ni a su asesina hermana. Por cortarle la cabeza a Ned Stark, ambos Baratheon y Stark la demandaban.

Robb Stark estaba feliz de poder empuñar a Hielo.

"De modo que, ¿estamos de acuerdo con estas reglas?" preguntó Lady Stark. Ella mantenía el lugar de "Primera Concejera", como una "Mano del Rey". Como no había Rey, no había Mano. Pero era obvio que los reyes elegirían a su propia Mano si la Asamblea salía a su favor. Renly claramente favorecía a Mace, mientras Stannis favorecía a su rival de la Casa Florent. ¿Querría Robb Stark a su madre como Mano del Rey? Era una noción ridícula, pero allí estaba ella, sentándose en el asiento de la Mano.

"Creo que sí. Deberíamos explicar a los reyes como uno de ellos será elegido" Renly fue siempre un bufón. Cuando Robb y Stannis marcharon al Norte para arrojar a los hijos del Hierro de vuelta al mar (y repeler a los salvajes en la épica Batalla del Castillo Negro) Renly permaneció atrás para ayudar al Consejo, cuyo único deber era prepara la primera Asamblea de Poniente.

"Deberíamos hacer que el Maestre Perridin envíe un mensaje a través del Reino también", añadió Tyrion, "Después de todo, hemos abierto la Asamblea para cualquiera que tenga un respaldo a reclamar el Trono de Hierro. Si comenzamos y terminamos la Asamblea antes de que los señores de Poniente oigan de ella, reclamarán que el Rey ganó por traición y rehusarán a apoyarlo."

Todos en la mesa suspiraron. Tyrion era por mucho, el mejor en este juego. Él vinculó con acertijos y reclamos filosóficos hasta que ellos no tuvieran opción que conceder este punto. "Muy bien." dijo Lady Stark, enviando un mensaje al Maestre en la pajarera para comenzar a distribuir los mensajes a través del Reino.

Lord Florent se levantó y dijo, "Reuniré a los reyes"

"Por favor dile que el Rey Renly está usando lo mejor. Deben hacer una buena apariencia en el Consejo", dijo Lord Renly. Tyrion deseó poder golpear esa mugrosa sonrisa de su cara. Había tenido suficiente de sus bromas para toda una vida. "Tal vez debería ir por ellos yo mismo" Renly hizo una reverencia y dejó el Consejo.

"Si sólo él fuera tan sabio como es bromista" dijoTyrion.

Catelyn Tully hizo un murmullo de aprobación. Tyrion podría decir que ella todavía le era difícil estar cerca de él luego de sus percances en el Valle, "Se supone que probablemente deberíamos tener un maestre aquí para cuando planeemos las Reglas de la Asamblea."

"En efecto, ¿donde estuvo el Gran Maestre Pycelle todo este tiempo?" Mace Tyrell, ¿dónde está tu madre?

"Él está en una Celda Negra." dijo Tyrion, sin rodeos, "Descubrí que estaba espiando para mi hermana and lo deje abajo para que muera de hambre. Con suerte, la Ciudadela enviará un nuevo Gran Maestre que prefiera los libros en vez de las putas y el oro. Yo no creo que él fuera la clase de Maestre que quieran para el Consejo que elija al nuevo rey de Poniente."

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Lady Stark, "Te tenemos a ti"

"Así es. Excepto que mis intenciones no están enmascaradas: yo intento influir en la elección del nuevo rey. Los maestres de la Ciudadela, sin embargo, no proclaman su apoyo a ninguna Casa ni a ningún régimen y sólo sirven al Reino. Deberías estar familiarizado con esos personajes en el Norte, ¿no? Con quién quisieras tratar: ¿El hombre que te dice que es un amigo, mientras sostiene un cuchillo en tu garganta, o el hombre que te dice que está dispuesto a trabajar contigo, y todas sus armas están expuestas ante ti?

Eso la calló.

Justo a tiempo los tres reyes caminaban hacia el Consejo vestidos con todos sus adornos. Renly cambió su ropa que usaba en el Consejo por un vestido real. Tyrion los examinó de arriba a abajo, y el vio como sus ropas profesaban su estilo de reinado.

Rey Renly Baratheon, el rey en Altojardín. Él vestía una corona enjoyada de cornamentas de oro, con una armadura dorada, una capa verde y pulido al máximo brillo. Su barba estaba prolijamente cortada, y su inmortal sonrisa. Es fácil confundirlo con un nuevo Robert. El caballero de las Rosas, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Arcoiris de Renly, sostenía su casco y su espada.

Rey Stannis Baratheon, el rey del Mar Angosto. Él vestía una coraza abollada con el ardiente corazón del Señor de la Luz blasonando en el centro de la armadura. Su corona era de hierro con puntas ardientes, con su capa sucia cortada, y con su espada a su cintura. Donde Renly se engalanaba de oro, verde y amarillo, Stannis vestía 49 sombras de gris con negro. El único color era su emblema. Manteniendo su caso de batalla estaba Ser Davos Seaworth. A Tyrion realmente quería conocer al hombre con un interesante nombre como "el caballero de las cebollas."

Rey Robb Stark, el rey del Norte y el rey del Tridente. El seguro no iba a ganar ningún punto vistiendo pieles norteñas. Podrían mantenerlo cálido en el invierno próximo, pero no ganaría ningún punto con los Ándalos o la Fe. Él era más como Stannis que Renly, pero más bien dedicado únicamente para la batalla, el Joven Lobo podría fácilmente estar vestido para un peligroso viaje de vuelta al norte. Su armadura, sus pieles y sus limpias (pero no pulidas) mostraban estaba listo para ser Rey, más bien, un Rey de la gente. Una persona con un casco en forma de águila, con un jubón violeta tenía la ancestral gran espada de acero Valyrio de la Casa Stark: Hielo.

Antes de este momento, Tyrion Lannister pensó que Robb Stark podría ser un formidable enemigo político. Habiendo derrotado a los ejércitos Lannister en las tierras de los Ríos y en Occidente; y a los hijos del hierro y a los ejércitos salvajes en el Norte, Robb Stark era obviamente el mejor de los guerreros: él nunca ha perdido una batalla. Pero grandes guerreros raramente eran grandes políticos. Pero Robb Stark eligió a Patrek Mallister para demostrar la alianza del Norte con las tierras de los Ríos, como también su regia posición para invadir y subyugar las islas de Hierro. El Joven Lobo no podría enviar un mensaje más claro.

_Daeron regresó._

"Sus altezas, reyes de Poniente" comenzó Lady Stark. "nos consultaron para desarrollar un sistema para elegir al nuevo Rey entre ustedes. Desde que el rey Robb y el rey Stannis han partido al Norte por la guerra, hemos desarrollado un sistema de obligaciones que si es seguido coronará Un Rey que se siente en el Trono de Hierro y gobierne." Tyrion debía admitir que ella se veía como una verdadera reina en aquella habitación, y ella ni siquiera trataba, "Nuestra primera Obligación es que el rey coronado será el único Rey. Cuando los señores de Poniente hayan elegido una para liderarlos, los otros pretendientes se harán a un lado y jurarán lealtad al Trono de Hierro. Así que la primera regla es:

**"1. Para participar en la Primera Asamblea de Poniente, los pretendientes al Trono de Hierro deben jurar respetar la victoria cuando es alcanzada y jurar no levantarse en armas contra el vencedor"**

Stannis era el único de los tres que se veía disgustado con el pronunciamiento. Se levantó y declaró, "El Trono de Hierro es mío por derecho. Esa es la Ley".

"No, Alteza" Incluso cuando lo regaña, lo llama Alteza, "Esta es la ley. Nos han encargado la construcción de un sistema para elegir un nuevo Rey y lo hemos hecho. Una cosa que no haremos es tener un nuevo Rey sentándose en el Trono de Hierro mientras Altojardín, Invernalia, o Rocadragón permanecen en rebelión. Tendremos un Rey, o ninguno.

"¿Reina? ¿O madre?" Tyrion casi rió.

Tyrion pensó que el rey Renly estallaría en carcajadas si no tuviera una corona en la cabeza. El estaba disfrutando mucho el regaño de Catelyn a Stannis.

El Rey en el Mar Angosto se sentó con sus competidores, "Como digas, Lady Stark".

"Ahora, la segunda clausula se refiere a las condiciones de victoria:

**"2. El pretendiente al trono de Hierro debe alcanzar la lealtad de 2/3 de los Altos Señores de Poniente para sentarse en el Trono de Hierro."**

"¿Dos tercios?" Renly estaba sorprendido, "¿No una simple mayoría?"

"No," respondió Lord Alester, "Pensamos que una simple mayoría no sería suficiente consenso para coronar a un Rey, pero tres cuartos sería ir demasiado lejos, y un Rey debe ser elegido."

Tyrion vio la cara perpleja de Renly. Stannis se mostró duro como es usual en él. Renly tal vez pensó que ganaría en la primer ronda de votación. El ganaría al menos, o cerca, la mitad de los señores de Poniente, sólo con las regiones centrales del Dominio o las tierras de las Tormentas. Stannis no llegaría a esa meta en la primera ronda, y el Norte tenía escasa población, pero las tierras de los Ríos estaban bastante pobladas.

**"3. Sólo después de que 3/4 de los señores de Occidente juren lealtad al Trono de Hierro y al Consejo de la Asamblea, Occidente puede participar de la Primera Asamblea".**

Como Tyrion esperaba, era Robb quien se quejó de eso, "¿Eso incluye a los Lannister?"

Tyrion habló "Así es, Alteza" Ese era su Terreno. El Consejo estaba listo para sólo expulsar a Occidente fuera de la Asamblea, pero Tyrion convenció al Consejo que las rebeliones pueden persistir por un siglo si a los señores de Occidente no le daban la oportunidad de elegir a su Rey. El puso el acuerdo de tres cuartos porque presionaría a los señores de Occidente, y luego ellos a otros señores de Occidente, para que juren lealtad al Trono de Hierro para poder tener la oportunidad de votar. Explicó todo a los reyes todo lo elocuente que pudo. Ninguno de los reyes parecían satisfechos con su explicación.

**4. Un señor puede reclamar el Trono de Hierro y participar de la Asamblea proveyendo el apoyo de quince Altos Señores.**

Stannis discutió la primera regla, Renly la segunda, y Robb la tercera. En el pronunciamiento de la cuarta regla, los tres reyes expresaron su descontento.

"¿Están abriendo la Asamblea a cualquier Señor con un castillo?" voceó Stannis.

"Así es, Alteza," dijo Mace Tyrell. Tyrion miró a Renly y observó que estaba menos consternado que Stannis o Robb, después de todo, él escuchó los argumentos a favor de la regla, pero no estaba conforme cuando Lady Stark lo leyó en voz alta, "Como las otras reglas, no podemos dejar que digan que la Primera Asamblea fue una farsa. Necesitamos abrirla a cualquiera que tenga apoyo, sin embargo habrá pocos que puedan hacerlo."

"¿No piensas que habrá señores suficientemente populares que enturbien mi reclamo al Trono de Hierro?" respondió Stannis.

"Si juras lealtad a la Asamblea, rey Stannis, entonces entiendes que no es tu Trono hasta que alcances dos tercios de los votos. Si eliges no participar, entonces cualquier señor con suficiente apoyo puede realizar un _no-sangriento _reclamo al Trono de Hierro. El objetivo de la Asamblea es elegir nuestro Rey con la menor cantidad de sangre posible. Con la votación será posible, y permitirá a los señores el honor de decir: -Una vez yo pude reclamar el Trono de Hierro.- Esto les daría orgullo y pertenencia. Dejemos que se conozca que en Poniente, cualquier hombre pudo ser un Rey. ¿Cuántos pueden decir eso en la Bahía de los esclavos?"

"No me trates con condescendencia, Lady Stark, yo soy el verdadero rey." dijo Stannis. Duro como el hierro.

"Alteza," comenzó Catelyn lentamente, "Si tú eliges no jurar lealtad a la Asamblea, entonces por haz todo lo posible para regresar a Rocadragón y comenzar la guerra de nuevo. Pero el rey Robb y el rey Renly decidirán entre ellos y cualquier otro señor con un reclamo menor al Trono, quien se sentará en él, y luego las fuerzas aliadas de Poniente pondrán a Rocadragón de rodillas. Si más sangre es lo que quieres, entonces abandona tu reclamo y proclama tu propia ley, que ya se encuentra fuera de lugar."

Los ojos fríos de Stannis miraron hacia Lady Stark por un largo tiempo antes de que silenciosamente gruña con sus dientes, "¿Donde firmo?"

Tyrion se levantó y apuntó al final del escrito, "Aquí, altezas" y uno por uno, todos ellos firmaron las reglas y restricciones de la Primera Asamblea.

**Nosotros, bajo nuestra firma juramos lealtad a estas restricciones de la Primera Asamblea de Poniente. **

**Catelyn Tully **

**Renly Baratheon**

**Alester Florent**

**Mace Tyrell**

**Tyrion Lannister**

**Stannis Baratheon**

**Robb Stark**


	4. Brienne I

**Brienne**

_Aquí estamos_, pensó, _la Fortaleza Roja para coronar al Rey_. Brienne se paró frente al Trono de Hierro e imaginó a Renly sentado allí. Ella, Ser Loras y el resto de la Guardia Arcoiris permanecerían parados al pie de esa silla y protegerían al rey Renly, el primero de su nombre que traería justicia y orden en los años por venir. Tal vez haya otra guerra: desde el otro lado del Mar Angosto, desde Dorne, desde los salvajes en el Norte, o algún conflicto interno. De cualquier modo, el pensamiento de pelear y defender a su Rey hacía a Brienne llenarse de regocijo.

_Por el Castillo del Atardecer! Por Renly! Por el Reino!_

Ser Bryce el Naranja la sacó de su trance, "Lady Brienne, el rey convoca a su Guardia Arcoiris." El tenía el pelo naranja, armadura naranja y un escudo naranja. Ser Bryce era un buen guerrero, y su hermano.

"¿Donde está el rey?" preguntó Brienne, ella usaba su yelmo completo para esconder sus características femeninas de los otros_. Mientras más me vean como un hombre, más me verán como su igual._

"El espera en su Torre" Ser Bryce no se molestó en esperar que Brienne la siguiera, siguió caminando. Brienne, con su escudo de cuadros con los soles y las lunas, lo seguía de cerca. Pasaron a través del trono, a uno de las torres de la Fortaleza Roja donde caminaron a través de rayos de sol del amanecer y la oscuridad matutina. Cuando alcanzaron la cámara donde Ser Loras, Ser Emmon el Amarillo, Ser Guyard el Verde, Ser Parmen el Púrpura, y Ser Robar el Rojo estaban parados ante el rey Renly junto con las personas que él propone de sentar en su Consejo privado.

Lord Mace Tyrell se sentó en la derecha del Rey. La Reina Margaery se sentó a su izquierda. Lord Randyll, con su cicatrizada y calva cabeza y su armadura descolorida se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la pulida mesa. Brienne sabía que él tendría el puesto de Concejero de Leyes. Lord Paxter Redwyne estaba sentado y manipulaba una pluma, el futuro Concejero de Barcos. Brienne notó que había pocos asientos para los señores de las Tormentas. Su propio padre, a pesar de su edad, haría un excelente Concejero de Barcos. Todos los miembros de la Casa Tarth tenían amplios conocimientos de barcos. Si sólo Castillo del Atardecer tuviera una lota que compitiera con la de El Rejo. Tal vez ella podría proponer esa posibilidad cuando el rey Renly fuera elegido.

"Hoy es el día que los señores emitirán su primer voto," dijo el rey luego de que se cerrara la puerta, "No puedo subestimar la importancia de esto. Necesitamos que los señores de Poniente conozcan que soy el candidato más fuerte. En ese sentido, si yo no gano en la primera votación, ganaré en la segunda."

"Alteza," comenzó Lord Redwyne, "¿tal vez hacer política demasiado temprano no es una humilde solución? Podemos aproximarnos a Robb Stark ahora y tal veza ganar su apoyo. Con el poder del Norte y las Tierras de los Ríos combinadas con el poder que ya posees, será imposible perder. Stannis perderá totalmente."

"Un Campo de Fuego carente de sangre..." tradujo la Reina Margaery poéticamente, "un campo de Flores."

"Envíen mensajes al Dominio, recordándoles quien lideraba a sus hijos en el Sur-del-Ojo-de-Dioses. Recordarles quien es su legítimo rey sureño. Y diles que no olvido a mis amigos y aliados." Renly sonrió a todos en la sala. Brienne sintió las mejillas enrojecerse y estuvo agradecida de portar el yelmo. Renly... esa sonrisa. "He pasado el año pasado en esta ciudad gobernando como un rey civilizado. Stannis y Robb Stark pueden ser guerreros, pero si un señor pregunta como planeo terminar la guerra, diles que pondré a mis leales Lord Stannis y Lord Robb en uso enviándolos a Varamar. El Reino no estará en guerra por siempre. Robert era su guerrero. Joffrey era su monstruo. Robb y Stannis serán sus héroes..."

"Pero Renly será su Rey." sonrió Margaery.

Los señores se retiraban y fueran a sus funciones. Ser Loras le dijo a la Guardia Arcoiris de escoltar a los señores a la sala del Trono y prepararse para la Asamblea. Brienne acompañó a los Tyrells de vuelta a la sala donde había una gran cantidad de mesas, estas no estaban allí cuando Brienne estuvo parada mirando el Trono de Hierro horas antes. ¿Era aquí donde la elección tomaría lugar? Lady Catelyn Stark se paró al pie del Trono y dijo, "Lord Tyrell, tú y los señores del Dominio se sentarán al final de esta mesa de aquí."

Lady Stark guió a los señores del Dominio y a Brienne a su mesa. Habrían muchos más llegando, pero aquí es donde se sentarían.

Mientras pasaba el día, los señores de la Tormenta se sentaron en el lado opuesto de los señores del Dominio. Una mezcla de señores Norteños y de los Ríos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa lejana. Después de una hora, vino y comido estaba siendo servida en la hora del almuerzo, y llegaron una enorme cantidad de Dornienses para sentarse en la mesa del frente. Brienne notó que no había ningún señor proveniente del Valle, de Occidente ni de las Islas del Hierro. Brienne examinó la otra mesa, notando los emblemas de la Casa Velaryon y Celtigar. Los señores de las tierras de la Corona no estaban agrupado juntos, sino dispersados a través de la sala del Trono.

Ahí fue cuando los reyes entraron en la sala.

Stannis Baratheon entró primero, a zancadas, viéndose oscuro y tempestuoso. Después entró Renly, viéndose como el opuesto de su hermano, alegre, radiante, feliz. Si Stannis gobernaba los Siete Reinos, seguramente, sería un Reino eficiente. Pero cuando Renly gobierne, será un Reino pacífico, bondadoso y hermoso. Robb Stark entró último, aunque Brienne no sabía mucho de él. Se veía como algo intermedio entre Stannis y Renly. Pero era demasiado joven. Demasiado joven para sentarse en el Trono de Hierro.

Tres sillas se colocaron ante el Trono de Hierro. Lord Stark se sentó en la silla derecha. Lord Stannis en la izquierda. Y el rey Renly se sentó en el centro. _Como debería ser_. A la derecha del Trono había una mesa con Lady Stark, el Gnomo, y el Maestre sentados con pergaminos y plumas. _Qué extraña manera de nombrar un Rey._

Brienne no tenía idea como una Asamblea debía progresar, pero le fue dada la autorización para hablar por su padre y emitir su voto (por Renly, obviamente). Ella tenía sueños de alguien llamando a los señores por su nombre. Cuando nombraban a las ciudades y fortalezas del Dominio, los señores declaraban su apoyo a Stark o Baratheon. Llamarían, "¿Castillo del Atardecer?" y Brienne se pararía y gritaría, "¡Por Renly!"

Pero soñaba. Seguramente había muchos señores para llamarlos uno por uno. Entró un hombre con jubón de cuero con un símbolo triple en él. La vista de Brienne no era como la de un halcón, pero podía ver los colore de Invernalia, Bastión de Tormentas y Rocadragón. Parecía que el Consejo había creado su propio símbolo para recordar este evento: un escudo aliado de los Stark y los hermanos Baratheon.

El hombre fue ante las sillas de los reyes, y se inclinó ante los aspirantes a monarcas. Cada rey respondió al gesto: Robb obedientemente, Stannis a regañadientes y Renly con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

El hombre comenzó a hablar: "Todos contemplen la Primera Asamblea al Trono de Hierro. Quien quiera que se siente será Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar, los Primeros hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos, y Protector del Reino."

"Poniente tuvo cinco reyes. Ahora hay tres legítimos. Las fuerzas de Invernalia, Bastión de Tormentas, y Rocadragón se han aliado y derrotado al enemigo Joffrey Baratheon y ahora reclaman el Trono de Hierro. Pero para evitar más derramamiento de sangre, los reyes han decidido preguntar a los señores de Poniente quien entre ellos se sentará en el Trono de Hierro."

Sacó una hoja de pergamino y continuó, "Aquí tengo las reglas y restricciones de la Primera Asamblea..."


	5. Daryl I

Op del traductor: Actualmente los nombres de los asentamientos de las dos casas pertenecientes a Skagos no tiene una traducción específica en los libros de Martin ni en guías oficiales. Así que en vez de darle un sentido que es acertado en uno pero en otro cae en varias interpretaciones lo deje en su idioma original. En fin, el capi 5.

* * *

**Daryl**

_Escuchen_. Aquí las instrucciones, _Escuchar, aprender, y hacer lo pienses que es correcto_. Daryl nunca pensó que específicamente haría "lo que es correcto". El simplemente actuaba para sobrevivir. Skagos era un lugar difícil para vivir. Más-allá-del-Muro era incluso más difícil. Seguramente Daryl se manejaría en Desembarco del Rey sin problemas.

"Ciudad grande. Propensa a plagas." dijo Dwite.

"Nunca tuvimos una plaga." Daryl respondió rápidamente, cortándole la conversación antes de que todo el aprendizaje que sacó de los libros se saliera de control. Más-allá-del-Muro, la habilidad de Dwite para recordar la historia contribuyó a mantenerlo cálido, matando salvajes, o sólo explicando sucesos extraños. Lo poco que se sabía sobre los espíritus, Dwite lo sabía.

"Exactamente, así es como podríamos contagiarnos. El maestre Kaene..."

"Detente ahí, Dwite. Nosotros no vamos a contagiarnos de alguna plaga. Somos hijos de la Piedra, actuemos como tales." Los dos Skagosi no eran extraños a los caballos, pero los suyos eran pulgosos y peludos. La buena noticia era que estaban en otoño. Daryl no podía imaginar el viaje al sur del Cuello en verano o primavera. Han venido durante una temporada húmeda, Dwite puede haber tenido razón sobre el tema de la plaga.

"¿Nombre?"

"Daryl Magnar, Heredero de Merle Magnar de Kinghouse." Estaba acostumbrado en hablar de esta manera en el sur. En el Norte, la gente no preguntaba mucho. Más-allá-del-Muro nunca preguntaban nada. El hombre vestía un jubón negro con un emblema dividido en tres partes. El lobo huargo de la Casa Stark estaba encima, con dos venados abajo. Un venado estaba rodeado por el amarillo Baratheon, y el otro por sólo rojo. El hombre con el interesante jubón revisó el pergamino e hizo un chequeo. Daryl asumió que encontró Kinghouse y escribió el nombre de Daryl.

"Bienvenido a la Primera Asamblea, mi señor de Kinghouse."

"No soy un señor." dijo Daryl, desmontando y entregando su caballo al escudero para llevarlo a los establos.

"¿Nombre?"

"Dwite Stane, Señor de Driftwood Hall". Dwite desmontó y entregó su caballo al escudero.

"¿Pueden dejar sus armas antes de entrar al salón?"

Daryl y Dwite miraron fijo al hombre. Daryl mantenía su mano en la correa de la ballesta, y Dwite en el pomo de la espada. El hombre finalmente cedió ante los hijos de la Piedra y dijo, "Por este camino llegarán a la Fortaleza Roja."

Los hijos de la Piedra fueron guiados hasta el salón del trono: un lugar demasiado alejado de su posición y nacimiento. Pero ellos eran oficialmente señores de Poniente, de modo que tenían voz en la Asamblea. El salón era más grande que cualquier construcción de Daryl haya visto, columnas de mármol llegaban más alto que el más grande árbol y allí había más gente que Daryl pudiera creer que estarían en un sólo salón al mismo tiempo.

"Ugh, ¿de donde vinieron todas estas personas?" se quejó Dwite.

"Del mismo lugar que nosotros. De todas partes."

El sureño habló, "Siendo del Norte, se sentarán con los señores norteños bajo el estandarte de los Stark."

Daryl y Dwite miraron fijamente al hombre una vez más, "No creo que sea buena idea".

"¿Porque no?" preguntó el hombre, irritado e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.

"Somos hijos de la Piedra. Ellos son señores norteños. Somos como el hielo y el fuego. No es una buena mezcla." Era la única historia que Daryl conocía tan bien como Dwite: la persistente lucha de los hijos de la Piedra para liberarse de los Reyes (y luego señores) de Invernalia.

"Parte del proceso es..."

"Sólo encuéntranos otros lugares" Daryl habló en voz baja con sólo un pequeño gruñido al principio. Era suficiente para callar a un hombre suave y encontrarles un lugar vacío en la mesa del Valle. Sobre ellos colgaba el estandarte del águila azul con la luna creciente. Un señor o dos sentados por allí portaban banderas que Daryl no reconocía. Para ser justos, él sólo reconocía unos pocos estandartes del Norte juntos con las de los reyes. Dragón para Targaryen, huargo para Stark y venado para Baratheon. Completamente negro para la Guardia de la Noche. Ninguno para el Pueblo Libre. Daryl imaginó como serían estos: un laúd para Mance, una calavera para Casaca de Matraca, runas para el Magnar de Thenn.

Muchos se han sentado en el Trono de Hierro, formado por las espadas de los enemigos de Aegon, derretidos por el aliento de dragón de Balerion el Terror Negro. Algunos monumentos son menos impresionantes cuando los ves en persona.

A la izquierda del Trono estaba una mesa donde un maestre, una mujer y un enano se sentaban con papeles y plumas. Cuando un hombre delgado quien probablemente nunca sostuvo una espada leyó las "reglas y restricciones" Daryl se encontró pensando, _Entonces puedo convertirme en rey, ¿no?_

El hombre entonces anunció, "Para convencer a los señores de Poniente, los probables reyes hablarán por su cuenta. Sus nombres serán elegidos al azar de una bolsa para determinar quien hablará primero."

El maestre escribió los nombres de los reyes en pequeños pedazos de pergamino, y los colocó dentro de una bolsa. Presentó a la mujer que eligió el primer nombre y se lo pasó al enano. El enano abrió la hoja y anunció el ganador, "Stannis Baratheon."

El hombre que vestía el triple emblema anunció, "El primero en hablar será Stannis Baratheon, el Rey en el Mar Angosto."

Stannis Baratheon se paró y se colocó ante los dos reyes para ponerse en el centro del escenario. Fruncía el seño duramente. Vestía una armadura de batalla abollada. Dwite le contó la historia de Stannis, desde la Rebelión de Robert, hasta la guerra con los hijos del hierro. Stannis soportó el asedio de Bastión de Tormentas durante meses, y quemó la flota Greyjoy. El actualmente era el señor de Rocadragón y capturó Desembarco del Rey sin sangre. Por lo que sabía de él, Daryl sabía que este hombre lo haría bien más-allá-del-Muro.

Stannis habló declarando con una voz resonante. Uno que fácilmente podría gritar, "¡Adelante! ¡Sin piedad!". Daryl estaba parcialmente sorprendido que esas no fueran sus palabras exactas:

**Soy Stannis Baratheon. Su legítimo Rey por derecho. Votar por mí es votar por la ley, el orden y la justicia. La historia de Poniente es la prueba que la ley y el orden traen paz y prosperidad en el Reino. Siete Reinos pelearon entre ellos durante cientos de años antes que Aegon viniera con sus hermanas y dragones y forjaran un único reino. Cuando Daena reclamó el Trono de su hermano, ocasionó la Danza de Dragones. Cuando los bastardos legitimizados reclamaron el Trono de de su legítimo hermano, la rebelión FuegoNegro partió el reino en dos. No terminó hasta que Barristan el Bravo mató a Maelys el Monstruoso en los Septos de Piedra en la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques. Y ahora, los Lannisters han tratado de reclamar el Trono que pertenece a los Baratheon por derecho de conquista y linaje. Esta Asamblea vino a establecer la ley en Poniente. Pero también alberga la grave posibilidad que el honorable Robb Stark, uno de los Primeros hombres, pueda gobernar sobre la mayoría de los Ándalos, o que el hermano menor del anterior Rey pueda sucederlo, a pesar de que el hermano mayor aún vive. Esta Primer Asamblea, un honorable sostén de la ley debería servir para confirmar las leyes previas. De esta manera, la justicia y el orden prevalecerán en el Reino. Bajo mi estandarte rojo y amarillo, ningún salvaje pondrá pie al sur del Castillo Negro, ni ningún Hijo del hierro pondrá pie en el Reino. Tendremos al fin, justicia.**

Daryl consideró brevemente la posibilidad que Stannis Baratheon no era un Baratheon, sino un Thenn o un Hijo de la Piedra. Igualmente sabía a quién le daría su voto.


	6. Robb II

**Robb**

El discurso de Renly era diferente del de su hermano. Donde Stannis se concentró en la justicia de su causa. Renly se concentró en la gloria de Poniente y que traería un mejor reino:

**¿Cómo me llaman? Cierto, "El Rey en Altojardín." Este es un término engañoso. Me llaman así porque fui coronado por primera vez en Altojardín. Pero denme la oportunidad, y seré el rey en el Trono de Hierro, el único, ¡el rey de todo Poniente! ¿Es Stannis un guerrero? Claro que sí. ¿Traerá orden a las Islas del Hierro? Sí ¿Expulsará a los salvajes hacia más allá del Muro? Sí. Stannis es un excelente guerrero, todos saben eso. Pero déjenme preguntarles ¿piensan que los buenos soldados hacen buenos reyes? Joffrey tampoco lo era, y su verdadero predecesor fue Aerys el Loco. Pero el poder militar de Robert no podía ser cuestionado. ¿Pero gobernó sabiamente el Reino? ¿Trajo prosperidad? En vez de eso, estuvimos en deuda con Tywin Lannister, que sólo la guerra pudo absolver. Todavía estamos en deuda con el Fe y el banco de Hierro de Braavos. Lo que necesitamos ahora, más que nunca, es un rey que se siente en el Consejo, un rey que se enfoque en gobernar la administración civil, un rey que la gente ame, un rey que pueda delegar las necesidades militares correspondientes. Mi hermano Stannis promete repeler a los hombres de Hierro y los salvajes, no tengo duda que puede hacerlo sin ser coronado. ¿Pero qué clase de rey queremos en el Trono? ¿Un rey querido por todos, o un rey temido por todos?**

Al terminar, el Rey en Altojardín se inclinó y una ronda de aplausos fue creciendo de a poco desde los señores de la Tormenta, hasta los señores del Dominio de Altojardín y Antigua. Era claro que Renly Baratheon tenía el apoyo más fuerte de los tres reyes que se disponían a sentarse en el Trono. Los hombres de la Guardia Arcoiris de Renly se pusieron de pie e imitaron a Ser Loras en golpear los escudos y gritar, "¡Renly, Renly!" Robb brevemente pensó que era algo inteligente no corear "Altojardín" en un salón con hombres que tenían lealtades a otras ciudades.

No había necesidad de retirar el único nombre que quedaba en la bolsa. Cuando Renly se sentó con aire presuntuoso, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Stannis tenía una mirada de guerrero, totalmente disgustado. El hombre con el jubón negro en frente del Trono anunció, "El último, Robb Stark, el Rey en el Norte y el Rey del Tridente."

Robb sólo dio unos pocos discursos públicos y demostraciones en frente de sus hombres. Nunca en frente de extraños quien tenía que convencer de su realeza. _¿Que es lo que padre haría?_ Pensó, _¿Qué es lo que haría Ned Stark en frente de los señores de Poniente?_ Se paró donde Renly y Stannis antes y abrió la boca para hablar:

**Mi nombre es Robb Stark. Fui coronado Rey en el Norte y Rey en el Tridente en Aguasdulces hace casi dos años. Desde entonces, he cruzado el Sur, vengado a mi padre matando al usurpador Joffrey Lannister. Cuando Balon Greyjoy invadió el Norte, mi hogar, marché por el camino del rey y retomé Invernalia y Bosquespeso de los invasores. Repelí a los salvajes hacia el otro lado del Muro. Y maté al Bastardo rebelde de Bolton. No lo hice solo. Stannis Baratheon, el Rey en el Mar Angosto, marchó conmigo a Invernalia y el Muro. Hombres del Dominio y las Tierras de la Tormenta marcharon junto a los hombres del Norte y las Tierras de los Ríos. Mi padre creía que el deber de un señor era liderar con el ejemplo. El lideraba con honor. Hay una cuestión sobre sí traeré la adoración de los Viejos Dioses en el Sur. Y puedo decirles esto: dejaré a los sureños liderados por sureños y a los norteños liderados por norteños. En el reino del rey Aerys, fue la Casa Stark la que sufrió. En el reino del Rey Joffrey, la Casa Stark sufrió de vuelta. Si soy elegido para gobernar como su rey, me sentaré en el Trono de Hierro, pero dejaré que el Norte y el Sur existan como amigos y vecinos. Dejaremos los Viejos Dioses y los Nuevos cruzar el Cuello y estrechar lazos. Déjenme ser su Rey, y no será la Casa Stark o los Viejos Dioses que gobiernen el Reino, será el honor.**

Por un momento fue todo silencio. Ese momento parecía alargarse eternamente antes que el Gran Jon Umber se pare ante los señores del Norte y declare en un gran estruendo como un rayo en la lluvia, "¡El Rey en el Norte!"

Lord Karstark, Wyllis Manderly, Lady Mormont, Lord Glover, y todos los otros señores norteños gritaron, "¡El Rey en el Norte!". Patrek Mallister y los señores de los Ríos pronto vocearon el complemento del grito del señor de Último Hogar, "¡El Rey del Tridente!"

"¡El Rey en el Norte!"

"¡El Rey del Tridente!"

"¡El Rey en el Norte!"

"¡El Rey del Tridente!"

Todo lo que pudo hacer Robb fue sonreír. Se las arregló, sin embargo, para resistir de mirar hacia su madre. Lady Catelyn era todo lo que le quedaba de su familia... recordó a su padre y que es ser el último de su línea. Ser lo que se interpone entre la Casa Stark y el olvido. Como la ovación continuaba, Robb notó que había uno o dos señores juramentados a Bastión de Tormentas o directamente al Trono de Hierro que se encontraban coreando junto al Gran Jon. Los viejos Reyes del Norte - los Reyes del Invierno - nunca gobernaron al sur del Cuello. Pero ahora mismo ante el Trono de Hierro, Robb Stark, el Joven Lobo, Robb Stark, el Invicto, sintió un gusto a victoria. Una victoria de diferente tipo.


	7. Tyrion II

**Tyrion**

Después de escuchar los tres reyes, Tyrion tuvo que admitir que Robb Stark hubiera sido un mejor sucesor del rey Robert que el propio hijo legítimo Joffrey. Después del discurso que dio, no sonaba tan mal para Tyrion. Robb probablemente nombraría una Mano Sureña para sentarse al Trono de Hierro mientras él gobierna desde Invernalia, sólo desciende de su Norte para sofocar las revueltas. A Tyrion le gusta como sonaba eso. Él podría ser el Señor de Roca Casterly en un Occidente casi - independiente.  
El maestre era un contraste refrescante al arrastrado y desleal Pycelle. Él estaba en sus 40 años de edad con una larga cadena. El eslabón de oro por las finanzas era notorio. Se puso de pie frente a la mesa del Consejo y comenzó a hablar: "Para el Norte. ¿Cómo vota Invernalia?"  
El Gran Jon Umber se paró con una proclamación firmada por el Señor de Invernalia, "¡Por el Rey en el Norte!" los señores norteños se pusieron de pie y se sumaron a su grito de "¡El Rey en el Norte!"  
Tyrion escribió junto a Invernalia: Stark.  
"¿Alguno se abstiene?"  
Un joven con una ballesta colgada a la espalda y una langosta verde de emblema se levantó y dijo: "Magnar de Kinghouse . No puedo votar por un Stark. Pero me gustaría votar a Stannis."  
Su otro amigo Skagosi se puso de pie y dijo: "Dwite Stane. De Driftwood Hall. Estoy de acuerdo con mi amigo Magnar."  
Tyrion encontró Kinghouse y Driftwood Hall en su hoja y marcó: S. Baratheon.  
El maestre continuó, "Para el Tridente. ¿Cómo vota Aguasdulces?"  
Edmure Tully se puso de pie y anunció: "¡Por el Rey del Tridente!" Tyrion notó que todos estos títulos podían ser muy confusos. Pero cuando los señores de los Ríos se levantaron y declararon "¡El rey del Tridente!" Al estilo del Gran Jon, era obvio .Tyrion buscó Aguasdulces en su hoja y escribió: Stark.  
"¿Alguno se abstiene?"  
Ser Ronald el Malo se levantó y comenzó a hablar: "He venido en representación de mi padre, ciego en su vejez, ha proclamar que Atranta prefiere buscar el apoyo de un rey diferente. Robb Stark, Señor de Invernalia se encuentra entre los mejores guerreros. Pero no el mejor para nuestra Casa. Estábamos en la batalla del Sur-del-Ojo-de-Dioses. Vimos que ejército fue el que sobresalió ese día. Sin el Rey en Altojardín, Robb Stark hubiera sido derrotado. Casa Vance emite su voto para el rey Renly".  
Atranta: R. Baratheon.  
"Para el Valle. ¿Cómo vota el Nido de Águilas? "  
Catelyn Stark se puso de pie y dijo: "No hemos recibido ningún mensajero ni cuervo desde el Nido de Águilas. Aunque creo que hay algunos señores del Valle aquí con nosotros."  
Al final resultó que, los Señores del Valle que estaban para responder eran de las Hermanas, los Senos y el Guijarro. Cinco islas del Mordisco entre el Vale y del Norte.  
Lord Tristan Sunderland se puso de pie y dijo:"Me temo que no podemos votar de buena fe para una Casa que luchamos tan duro para liberarnos. Villahermana da su voto por el legítimo rey Stannis. El maestre confirmó que las casas juradas de la Casa Sunderland de Hermana Dulce, Hermana Larga y Hermana Pequeña votaron por Stannis, pero Tyrion ya los había marcó antes de que pudieran finalizar el conteo.  
Lord Daemon Elesham se paró y dio su voto a Robb Stark. Inmediatamente Lord Elwin Pryor puso de pie y dijo: "¡Aquí , aquí!" Tyrion marcó dos votos más para Robb Stark y por El Nido de Águilas: N. Voto.  
"Para el Dominio. ¿Cómo vota Altojardín?"  
A pesar de la futilidad de la acción, el rechoncho Lord Tyrell se puso de pie y emitió su voto para su yerno R. Baratheon. En cuanto a la abstención, sólo Alester Florent dio su voto de Aguasclaras a S. Baratheon. La Casa Florent estaba jugando un juego peligroso. Recontando los votos del Dominio ponían a Renly en la cabeza de la votación y los Florents simplemente emitían su suerte a un barco que se hunde. Por supuesto... si Stannis no acaba ganando.  
"Para las tierras de la Tormenta. ¿Cómo vota Bastión de Tormentas?"  
Ser Cortnay Penrose estaba de pie con un pergamino firmado por Renly con un reciente roto sello, "¡Por Renly Baratheon!"  
"¿Alguno se abstiene?"  
El Caballero de la Cebolla, Ser Davos Manicorto, se paró y dijo: "Me temo que Lord Renly tendrá que disculparme. He navegado con Stannis Baratheon durante muchos años. Él tiene mi voto."  
Ser Aemon Estermont estuvo de acuerdo, "Siguiendo la línea femenina de nuestra Casa, Stannis Baratheon es el rey legítimo. Amamos a Renly, pero él es un usurpador al trono de su hermano."  
Tyrion marcaba los votos correspondientes.  
"Para Dorne. ¿Cómo vota Lanza del Sol?"  
Los dornienses estaban en su mayoría aquí. La Víbora Roja estaba vestida cómodamente con un jubón de color naranja con el emblema del sol y la lanza Martell. Pero él se puso de pie con una sonrisa irónica y dijo: "Dorne se abstiene de votar actualmente."  
Lanza del Sol: N. Voto. Tal vez si Ser Kevan podía hacer que los señores de Occidente pudieran votar a tiempo, Tyrion podía resolver las cosas a favor de Roca Casterly y obtener N. Voto se siente en el Trono de Hierro.  
"¿Alguno se abstiene?"  
Para su sorpresa, unos pocos Dornienses de la Piedra se levantaron y emitieron su voto a diferentes ryes. Lady Larra Blackmont emitió su voto para S. Baratheon. Quizás la Casa Blackmont asumió el Rey en el Mar Angosto sería más justo que el Rey en Altojardín, que favorecería claramente a la Casa que le hizo el rey: el enemigo mortal de Dorne. Tal vez lo más gracioso fue que la Casa Manwoody y la Casa Wyl votaron por Robb Stark. La política sí hacía extraños compañeros de cama en todos.  
"Para las tierras de la Corona. ¿Cómo vota Rocadragón?"  
Lady Selyse se levantó y Tyrion se estremeció, no es de extrañar que Stannis sólo tenga una hija. Sostenía un pergamino que daba el voto a Stannis, el Rey en el Mar Angosto. Dado que la mayoría de las casas fueron juramentadas a Desembarco del Rey y no a Rocadragón, el maestre contó uno por uno. Sólo la Casa Slynt - que no debería ser una Casa para nada - votó a favor de Renly. El resto votó por Stannis bajo la premisa de que las tierras de la Corona han jurado fidelidad al Trono de Hierro, no a un rey o una casa. Por lo tanto, dado que las leyes del Trono de Hierro son para pasar al hijo mayor, o el hermano mayor cuando eso no es una opción, Stannis es el legítimo rey. Los Brunes, sin embargo, eligieron no votar. Ser Perkin Follard, emitió su voto para Robb Stark diciendo que mató en un Juicio por combate a Joffrey Baratheon, por lo que debe ser el elegido de los dioses. Lord Gyles Rosby logró dejar de toser lo suficiente como para estar de acuerdo y dio su voto a Robb Stark, y Lady Tanda Stokeworth pareció olvidar que el Señor de Invernalia ya estaba casado y emitió su voto para él también.  
A pesar de todo, la primera votación no fue una experiencia totalmente insoportable. Tyrion sumó los votos y se encontró que no hubo ganador. Otra noche pasaría sin un Rey en el Trono de Hierro. El recuento fue:

R. Baratheon: 70 (38 %)

R. Stark: 41 (23 %)

N. Votación: 39 (21 %)

S. Baratheon: 32 (18 %) 

Los Señores de Poniente se retiraron y se fueron a apostar, a buscar putas, o jugar a la política. Tyrion se dirigió a la halconería para enviar Ser Kevan un cuervo. Como el Señor de Roca Casterly, él no tendría la ausente a Occidente mientras se hacía historia...


	8. Jaime I

**Jaime**

El Camino Real fue un largo y solitario viaje. Todavía podía jurar que los hombres del castillo Cerwyn estaban susurrando en los arbustos a lo largo de todo el camino, en el Cuello, en las Tierras de los Ríos, y en Occidente. Jaime tuvo que admitirse que no se creía a salvo hasta que él estuviera trás las puertas de Roca Casterly. Los Otros se lleven a Robb Stark. Los Otros se lleven a Stannis Baratheon también. Pero lo más importante, los Otros se lleven a ese infernal chico Cerwyn.

Incluso la idea de que Daeron Nieve, el bastardo de Castillo Cerwyn, estuviera vagando por los Siete Infiernos, no fue suficiente para que Jaime se sintiera mejor.

"¿Está todo bien, milord?" Ser Harrin Allstone aparentemente estaba obligado a preguntarle lo mismo cada maldito día. Y cada día cruzando el Norte y el Cuello, Jaime respondió: "Todo está bien."

Finalmente, dejó de responder a Ser Harrin, y Ser Aemon Nyghtdrygyn comenzó a contestar por él "¡Es obvio que no está bien! ¡Por los Siete infiernos, Ser Jaime ha perdido su mano!". _¿Quién de nosotros murió y fue al infierno, Daeron?_ Tal vez eso es lo que el infierno es realmente, deambular por ahí pensando que todavía estás vivo cuando usted no está.

Cada noche, Jaime soñaba lo mismo. Robb Stark estaba sentado en el trono del Señor de Invernalia y sentenció a Jaime como asesino. Jaime entonces insistió: "¡Yo no maté a Brandon Stark! ¡El chico vivió"

Robb Stark todavía lo condenaría. Diciendo que el intento fue suficiente como para alegar asesinato y que Jaime debía pagar el precio más alto. Ser Jaime protestaría, "¡No! ¡Exijo un juicio por combate!". Por supuesto, todo el mundo sabía que iba a hacer eso. El Gran Jon Umber saltó ante la oportunidad de aplastar la cabeza de Jaime "¿Un enemigo como tú? ¿Qué tan difícil será perder al Gran Jon?" Rickard Karstark no estaba lejos detrás de él, "Ven a mí, Karstark, vamos a ver qué tan frágiles esos viejos huesos." Finalmente, un grupo de jóvenes, ágiles y pequeños compañeros dieron un paso adelante. Y Daeron Nieve, el bastardo de Castillo Cerwyn, fue el elegido.

Ser Jaime no debería haber dudado del muchacho. Él era bueno. Demasiado bueno. Ningún caballero excepto la Guardia Real era tan bueno peleando como lo era Daeron Nieve. Jaime todavía podía oír el choque de acero entre ellos en el Salón. Daeron atacaba de un lado a otro, golpeando con su escudo contra Jaime con un estrépito. Jaime hizo un amague y atacó, pero fue detenido por el emblema del hacha de Daeron, produciendo un fuerte sonido metálico. Espada contra espada, escudos golpeándose el uno contra el otro hasta que ambos estaban cansados y sus fuerzas retrocedían.

Finalmente, Jaime erró un desvío. Él erró un desvío.

Afortunadamente, Daeron perdió su oportunidad.  
Ambos luchadores estaban muy cansados . Jaime falló en parar la espada de Daeron y golpeó el aire. Daeron falló en cortar el cuello de Jaime, y le quitó su mano.

Cargado de adrenalina, o con la furia de guerrero, Ser Jaime Lannister cargó hacia el Bastardo, y lo estranguló con el borde superior de su escudo. Sólo después de que la luz salió de los ojos de Daeron, Jaime se despertaba y notaba que no fue un sueño. Daeron realmente murió. Jaime realmente perdió una mano.

Se fue de Invernalia con las palabras de Robb Stark a su espalda, "Buena suerte en el Camino Real." Jaime no era ningún tonto. Tuvo que evitar el Castillo Cerwyn en su camino a su casa, y Rickard Karstark todavía estaba ahí fuera buscando su sangre. Ser Jaime, con su armadura de oro, encontró los primeros caballeros errantes que pudo encontrar y les ofreció a cada uno una pieza de su preciada armadura si lo escoltaron a salvo a Roca Casterly.

Ser Harrin Allstone quería "la coraza del Matarreyes". Ya fuera que quisiera venderlo y comprarse un pequeño torreón, o mantenerlo y decirle a la gente que eso lo llevaba Ser Jaime Lannister.

Ser Aemon Nyghtdrygyn exigió el casco. Él nunca dijo que iba a hacer nada con eso excepto usarlo. Jaime demandó dormir en tabernas - en habitaciones separadas - para asegurarse de que no lo mataron y se largaran con la armadura . Ser Barrin Nieve Roja y Ser Robert Hierro nunca dijeron nada que no que no estuviera relacionado con la dirección del viaje, los alimentos o el pago. Era obvio que Ser Aemon se creía a sí mismo un caballero, Ser Harrin sólo estaba familiarizado con las historias, pero Ser Barrin y Ser Robert estaban a sólo un paso de volverse mercenarios. Eso es lo que le preocupaba más a Jaime.

"Menos de un día de viaje, Ser Jaime." Ser Barrin Nieve Roja nunca sonreía. Él y Stannis se llevarían bien.  
"Por supuesto" dijo Jaime, haciendo caso omiso de las insinuaciones de Barrin.

"Ningún hombre se atrevería a hacerle daño tan cerca de la Roca. Me parece que es hora del pago para que pudiéramos volver al Tridente, donde son más necesarios nuestros servicios."

"Te lo dije una vez, te lo he dicho un millón de veces, Nieve Roja, no recibirás el pago hasta que esté seguro con custodia de hombres Lannister. Te sorprendería la calidad de los hombres que me desafían en mi propia patria" _Excepto que no tenía necesidad de depender de caballeros errantes en ese entonces._

Al final resultó que, Ser Barrin tenía razón: el grupo de caballeros errantes y Ser Jaime llegó a Roca Casterly antes de la puesta de sol sobre el mar occidental. Para sorpresa de Jaime, Vylarr cabalgó a su encuentro con una escolta de guardias Lannister con yelmos en forma de león. Vylarr, con su barba dorada y la cabeza calva parecía más sorprendido que nunca, "¿Ser Jaime?"  
"Saludos, capitán" dijo. "¿Cómo está la Roca, en estos días?"  
"Es... estamos bien. ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros?" cuando Vylarr terminó la frase, Ser Aemon comenzó.  
"Ser Jaime, nos prometiste... "  
"Si te doy todas mis ropas, ¿me prometes hacer un voto de silencio?" Jaime ladró. Giró hacia el capitán de la guardia de la Roca, y se echó a reír: "Como te puedes imaginar, tenía tan pocos amigos en Invernalia, que tuve que pagar a estos ilustres guerreros con el único oro que tenía." Y así como así, Ser Jaime Lannister desmontó, se despojó de su armadura de oro, y lo dio pieza por pieza a siete caballeros errantes. Todos los caballeros presentes, errantes y oros, no podían creer lo que veían: "Que el Reino sepa", comenzó Jaime, "el Matarreyes existe bajo un hollín de armadura. Ahora, Vylarr, ¿si fueras tan amable de dejarme entrar al castillo?"  
"Pero, Ser Jaime, tu mano ..."

"Sí, voy a decirle a todos lo que pasó. Te lo prometo." Ser Jaime observó a los caballeros errantes dar la vuelta y salir con su armadura dorada mientras era rodeado por guardias Lannister y llevado hacia la Roca. _Los Otros te lleven, Ser Barrin Nieve Roja._

Vylarr, feo y temible como solo él puede ser, a Jaime le daba alegría verlo, "Me perdí la guerra" Jaime le dijo dentro, "Capturado en el Bosque Susurrante, encarcelado en Aguasdulces, enjuiciado en Invernalia. Una maldita pesadilla."  
"¿Esa es tu historia?" Preguntó Vylarr.  
"No. Que me calienten agua para un baño y prepara una fiesta. Después de que todos en el castillo hayan comido, voy a contar la historia del Ser Jaime el Manco." _Al menos es un mejor apodo que Matarreyes._

Vylarr fue a dar las órdenes para el baño y el banquete de Ser Jaime. Cuando llegó a su viejo solar, se encontró una tina con agua hirviendo y una linda sirvienta preparando las ropas limpias y moviendo cosas alrededor de la habitación. Estaba claro que quería no sólo un buen vistazo al famoso Ser Jaime, sino también su mutilación. Jaime estaba seguro de que no la decepcionó. Cuando finalmente estuvo cómodo, dejando que el polvo y la suciedad de Invernalia a Roca Casterly saliéndose de sus poros y flotado en la bañera, se volvió hacia la chica y le dijo: "Ven, echa un vistazo si tienes que hacerlo."  
Extendió su muñón.  
La muchacha miró vacilante las vendas sucias, sin saber qué decir o pensar.  
"En realidad sería muy bueno si pudieras cambiar el vendaje por mí."  
Eso la hizo sentirse útil. Salió de la habitación y regresó apresuradamente a desenvolver y quemar su viejo vendaje y envolviendo su muñón con nuevos. Jaime se contentaba con no mirar a la herida.  
La puerta se abrió ruidosamente y un hombre con armadura pesada entró. Tenía la cara de un bulldog pero el pelo de un león Lannister, "Tío Kevan."

"Ser Jaime. Los rumores de tu desaparición eran infundados."  
"Suenas decepcionado."  
"Todos asumimos que era una cuestión de tiempo antes de que Robb Stark tomara tu cabeza."  
"Cerca. Sólo mi mano." Jaime le mostró el muñón.  
A Ser Kevan no le parecía divertido, "¿Dejó que te mutilen?"  
"No, yo exigí un juicio por combate. Me considero el hombre más afortunado."  
"¿Quién fue?"  
"El bastardo de Castillo Cerwyn. Ni siquiera sabía que tenían uno".

"Vivimos en tiempos extraños. Todos los hombres tienen bastardos actualmente. "Ser Kevan miró a su sobrino sabiendo su secreto. Jaime no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

_Sí, yo sé que tú sabes. ¿Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella deberían apellidarse Colina? ¿Eso es todo? ¿O preferirías Lannister? Yo lo haría. Deberían haberme dejado casado con Cersei. Deberían habernos dejado hacer las cosas como los Targaryen.  
_"Si Ned Stark pudo haber sido tan irrespetuoso con su honor, supongo que cualquiera está en riesgo."  
Ser Kevan cambió de tema. Jaime agradeció que no pasó de eso, "Las cosas están en movimiento. Tendrías que haber llegado antes"

"¿Pensé que era yo el que tenía algo que contar?"  
"Oh, todos vamos a estar encantados de oír hablar de tu juicio en Invernalia. Pero pronto tendremos un nuevo rey. Tu hermano me ha informado de que Occidente tiene la oportunidad de elegir al nuevo rey."  
Esto sorprendió a Jaime muchísimo, "¿Acaso los Lannister no perdieron la guerra?"  
"De hecho perdimos. Informes de Desembarco del Rey indican que tanto Joffrey y Cersei han sido ejecutados. Joffrey en combate con Robb Stark por el asesinato de su padre. Cersei fue dado al verdugo de Stannis por negarle el Trono de Hierro."  
_Cersei..._

"¿Y cómo es que de este resultado en los Lannister ahora podamos ayudar a elegir al próximo rey?"  
"Tyrion trabaja con su magia. Realizó un acuerdo con los Stark y los Baratheon. Si tres cuartas partes de Occidente juran lealtad de nuevo al Trono de Hierro, pueden unirse a la Asamblea que tiene lugar en estos momentos."  
"¿Una Asamblea? ¿Qué, por los siete infiernos, es una Asamblea?"

"Una reunión de Reyes". Ser Kevan respondió académicamente, "un término que adoptaron hijos del hierro para experimentar con sistemas de gobierno. En definitiva, decidieron que se celebre una elección. Cada Casa de Poniente emitirá un voto por quien creen que debería ser el rey."  
"Ah... así que ¿A quién queremos como nuevo rey? Nuestro enemigo mortal Robb Stark? ¿El hombre que mató a nuestro señor supremo en una batalla abierta, Renly Baratheon? ¿O el hombre que asesinó a Cersei, Stannis?"  
Ser Kevan sonrió con una sonrisa malévola, "Cualquier hombre con quince señores apoyándolo puede ser considerado para el Trono."

"¿Quince señores?" a Jaime le parecía un número bajo. Tal vez debería contar sus dedos - los cinco de ellos - y ver cuántos señores apoyarían la postulación de Jaime al Trono de Hierro, "¿Entonces a quien tenemos a consideración? Seguramente el reino no está listo para otro Lannister"  
"No. No lo creo. Pero he oído rumores de otros postulantes."  
Jaime se quedó perplejo. ¿Quién iba a tener el puesto de Rey: Robb, Renly, o Stannis? ¿Quién en el reino podría enfrentarse a ellos... y ganar?

"¿Como quién?"


	9. Arianne I

**Arianne**

"Ya no estamos más en Dorne." dijo Arianne a Ser Arys. Su caballero blanco ya no llevaba su armadura de la Guardia Real. Llevaba prestado una armadura ligera Martell, con el sol y la lanza estampado en el pecho. Arianne pensó que sería sabio que no llamaran la atención en el viaje. El cruce por Sendahueso era suficientemente complicado. Los dornienses de Piedra no son de fiar. Están demasiado cerca del resto del reino. Demasiado ándalos.

En la mayoría de los dornienses que podía confiar estaban en la capital con su tío. Llegaron aquí para recibir la cabeza de Ser Gregor, y en su lugar fueron invitados a participar en la elección de un rey. Dorne tenía una oportunidad real de hacer una diferencia. Ella siempre fue como una extraña del Reino. Incluso más que los del Norte. Pero ahora, Arianne podría ser la Hacedora de Reinas. Ella podría no sentarse en el Trono de Hierro, pero ella se sentaría en el Consejo Privado.

"No. Desde luego que no." Ser Arys miró hacia la Colina Alta de Aegon. La diferencia entre Desembarco del Rey Joffrey y Desembarco del Rey de Catelyn Stark debe haber sido demasiado chocante para él. Las calles estaban limpias, los rumores de la inanición parecían injustificados. La bahía del Aguasnegras estaba lleno de barcos y las tabernas estaban llenas de risas y canciones, no a silencios tenebrosos y gemidos.

Su tío Oberyn los encontró cerca de la Gran Septo y condujo su séquito a una posada con una enorme vista al Septo. La comitiva se dividió en las habitaciones mientras Arianne, Arys, Garin y Estrella Oscura se reunieron con la Víbora Roja en su habitación. Harmen Uller, Myria Jordayne, Ser Ryon Allyrion, y Ser Deziel Dalt ya estaban allí.

"Por fin, estamos todos aquí." Dijo Oberyn. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Ser Arys. Todo el mundo sabía que la conspiración podría ser deshecha por una sola amenaza, pero ni siquiera sería una conspiración sin la aprobación de Oakheart.

"Creo que tenemos que hacer arreglar una condición en primer lugar," comenzó a decir Harmen Uller, "Este". Miró a Ser Arys a los ojos: "Él lleva uniforme dorniense. Eso no lo convierte en uno de nosotros."  
Oberyn habló antes de que Arianne pudiera protestar, "Ser Arys es nuestro invitado de honor. No habríamos llegado tan lejos sin su apoyo. Como Arianne nos asegura, el caballero blanco se juega mucho en esto. No sirve a nadie que haya guerra entre el Dominio y Dorne."

Ser Arys asintió. Las Serpientes de Arena tenían una tendencia a dejar no tratar las viejas heridas. El feudo de Lanza del Sol-Altojardín de la época en que los Siete Reinos eran siete reinos y no siete provincias. Una vez un señor tiránico del Dominio logró gobernar sobre Dorne y esa herida nunca se había curado. Era la fantasía de todo dorniense saquear Antigua, capturar Altojardín, e instalar a alguien con sangre Rhoynar sobre el Dominio, "Renly Baratheon está casado con la puta Tyrell. Él combina lo peor de nuestros enemigos en una alianza." Dijo Arianne.

Su tío le respondió: "Renly Baratheon ha ganado la primera votación. Pero él todavía tiene que doblar su número antes de que pueda sentarse el Trono de Hierro."

"¿Es verdad que la Casas Manwoody, Blackmont y Wyl emitieron sus votos ya? " preguntó Garin.  
"Si lo hicieron. Votaron uno para Stannis, los otros dos para Robb Stark. Deberíamos haber esparcido nuestros votos por ahí como ellos lo hicieron. Habría parecido menos saliente para Dorne ausentarse de la elección. Aunque al menos estuvimos presentes. La ausencia del Valle es mucho más misteriosa. Tal vez los otros contendientes piensan que sólo estamos aguardando nuestro tiempo, esperando ver quien ofrecerá a Lanza del Sol la mejor oferta a cambio de votos".

"¿Hay alguno?" Dijo Arianne.  
"No, pero no importa. Lo vamos a declarar mañana." Oberyn caminaba hacia su sobrina, "Ahora bien, si todos ustedes me disculpan, me gustaría hablar con Arianne. Ser Arys, hazme el favor de ir a recuperar a nuestra Reina"

Todos ellos se retiraron. La mayoría de ellos con sus propias habitaciones o a otro lugar, Ser Arys a un lugar completamente diferente, "¿Cuan notable fue tu séquito en el Camino Real?" Oberyn preguntó cuando todos los demás se habían ido.  
"¿Has oído de ello aquí en Desembarco del Rey?"  
"No más que cualquiera de las otras caravanas que vienen aquí. Esta Asamblea tiene a Poniente en un alboroto. El Gnomo seguramente envió cuervo tras cuervo hacia a Occidente. Casi una docena de los Hightowers han venido desde Antigua. Primos que nunca has oído hablar están aquí para compartir su suerte y jugar su juego. Dorne necesita esto más que cualquiera de los otros reinos."

"¿Tenemos una oportunidad con nuestra Reina?"  
El rostro de la Víbora Roja se oscureció "Dudo mucho que ella se siente en el Trono de Hierro. Al menos hasta después de que la Asamblea haya terminado. Pero Dorne todavía puede ser el Hacedor de Reyes. Renly Baratheon es el enemigo, pero hay dos posibilidades: . . . Tenemos suficientes señores para reclamar por Stannis, entonces hacemos con Stannis un acuerdo por posiciones en su Consejo Privado y otras concesiones, o hacemos lo mismo a favor de Robb Stark, quizás prometer a alguien de nuestra Casa con la suya. Es una lástima que Robb Stark ya esté casado. Una propuesta de matrimonio podría habernos beneficiados en esta Asamblea. Si hubiese muerto Robb Stark luego de ganar, un monarca con sangre Norteña y Rhoynar se hubiese sentado en el Trono de Hierro. Imagina las caras de todos los Señores desde Altojardín a Bastión de Tormentas..." Oberyn tenía una cruel sonrisa en su rostro.

Arianne lo pensó. Ella nunca confirmó si su tío tenía relaciones sexuales otros hombres, pero parecía que pensaba que Robb Stark era guapo. Tendría que verlo por sí misma. Su propio padre sólo le ofreció pretendientes viejos y tullidos. Su tío quería ofrecerle un Rey, "¿Así que usted confía en Stannis y en Robb? "  
"Yo sólo confío en nuestra Reina. Pero Stannis es preferible a Renly, y Robb es preferible a Stannis. Stannis no tiene afecto por Altojardín. Y Robb ciertamente se compadecer de Dorne, el Norte está en una situación política y étnicamente similar. Vamos a jugar a este juego, y asegurarnos de que Dorne esté en la cima cuando esto acabe".  
"¿Qué sabes de Robb Stark hasta ahora, tío?" Arianne sentía que necesitaba conocerlo más. Oberyn Martell implica que podría ser un aliado muy poderoso.

"Hemos entrado en la ciudad después de que llegaran las fuerzas aliadas. Nos dijeron que Robb Stark acababa de condenar a muerte a Joffrey y Stannis acababa de condenar Cersei. Se rumoreaba que Joffrey exigiría un juicio por combate, sabiendo que su causa era justa y que los dioses siempre elegirían al legítimo rey sobre un traidor separatista. Sus hombres le animaron y propusieron que nombre a un caballero de la Guardia Real como campeón, pero Joffrey insistió en que él siempre había querido probar contra Robb el "verdadero acero". Pensarías que toda la ciudad iría a ver a dos reyes luchar hasta la muerte. Joffrey, por supuesto, casi no tenía idea de cómo usar una espada. No importa cuántas veces atacara a Robb, el joven Lobo lograba golpear la espada de las manos y esperaba a que la recogiera devuelta. Finalmente, ya había tenido suficiente, tiró a Joffrey al suelo y le hizo suplicar por su vida. Joffrey levantó una mano para defenderse, y el joven Lobo se la cortó. Después de que Joffrey terminara de gritar y maldecir, el joven Lobo se giró hacia la multitud, "En el nombre de Lord Eddard Stark, yo, Robb Stark, Señor de Invernalia, Rey y Guardián en el Norte, te condeno a muerte" Oberyn llevó un dedo a su cuello y señaló de un lado a otro, "Así terminó todo. Joffrey nunca tuvo una oportunidad."

"Parece que lo admiras, tío."  
"Más de lo que crees."  
"¿Por eso pusimos nuestra confianza en el Joven Lobo?"  
"No. Nosotros ponemos nuestra fe y confianza en la Reina. Renly es el enemigo, nunca hay que olvidarlo. Stannis es preferible, pero nunca debemos confundirlo por un aliado o un amigo. Con Robb Stark puede haber cierto margen de licencia. Pero el objetivo es conseguir Dorne con la mayor antelación que sea posible, y luego tratar de sentar a la Reina."

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta de antes y Ser Arys entró con la reina. Se veía tan Real en su vestido rojo y amarillo, los rizos dorados fluían por sus hombros, "¿Me buscabas, Príncipe Oberyn?"  
"Por supuesto, querida." La Víbora Roja dijo: "Ya es hora: Mañana todo el reino sabrá que la Reina Myrcella reclamará el trono de su padre"


	10. Davos I

**Davos**

Davos comenzó su mañana desayunando dos huevos, tostadas, y una tira de tocino. Compró un par de pasteles en la Calle de la Harina y los llevó al Lecho de Pulgas para dárselos a algunos niños. Se acordó de su propia infancia, y las pocas veces que extraños había sido amables para darles comida que sólo podía imaginar robar. Quién sabe, después de que toda esta Asamblea haya terminado y Davos pueda volver a los mares, él podría llevar alguno de ellos como grumetes para que aprendan a navegar en la _Betha Negra_. Sería una vida mejor que aprender a ser un carterista en Desembarco del Rey.

Después del almuerzo, Davos viajó de regreso a la Fortaleza Roja. Mostró su emblema y documentación a la burocracia de Catelyn Stark y se dejó llevar al Salón del Trono. Aparte de los señores del Valle, los señores del Hierro y los señores de Occidente, Davos parecía ser el último en llegar a la habitación. Se sentó junto a Ser Aemon Estermont, el único otro señor de la Tormenta que apoyaba al Rey Stannis. Ellos se asintieron entre sí y compartieron una pequeña charla sobre el clima. Se estaba poniendo más frío.  
Finalmente, el maestre pidió silencio y pidió a los Señores de Poniente si había algún otro nombre a tener en cuenta. Davos se sorprendió cuando Oberyn Martell se puso de pie con su armadura brillante que porta el sol y la lanza de su Casa. Llevaba una lanza con una punta de oro y su yelmo era tan brillante como el oro.

"¿Tienes un nombre que ofrecer Príncipe Oberyn?"  
"Lo tengo". La Víbora Roja comenzó a dar pasos hacia el Trono de Hierro cerca de los tres Reyes:

**Señores de Poniente, hace mucho tiempo que el reino se ha unido desde que Daeron el Joven Dragón trató de derrotarnos en combate. Fracasó. Daeron el Bueno vino y prometió a su esposa, Myriah Martell, que la ley dorniense siempre gobernará en Dorne. Daeron II fue el tatara-tatara-abuelo de Robert Baratheon. Así que por el linaje, Joffrey Baratheon era el legítimo Rey de Dorne. Pero Joffrey está muerto, asesinado tanto por su estúpida boca como por el acero del Joven Lobo. ¿Dónde estaba la heredera de Joffrey cuando fue asesinado? En Dorne. Y por las leyes, el trono pertenece a Myrcella Baratheon. Reina Myrcella, por favor ven a tu lugar que te corresponde junto a estos aparentes reyes.**

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Desde el frente de la mesa de Dorne, una pequeña chica con el pelo rubio y rizado que con timidez caminó hacia la mano extendida de Oberyn. Se puso de rodillas y lentamente acercó y puso su pequeña mano en la suya. Oberyn acercó una silla de la parte posterior de la sala, y sentó junto a Myrcella junto a Robb Stark. Una vez más, el silencio se apoderó de la sala.

**Y entonces, como un trueno, estalló el pandemonio. Primero fue Stannis, "¡Absolutamente no!" Stannis se adelantó y señaló con un dedo acusador a Oberyn Martell:  
¿Por qué fue que luchamos, si no para librarnos de monarcas bastardos? ¿Fuimos a la guerra y decapitamos a Joffrey el bastardo sólo coronar a Myrcella la bastarda? Ninguna mujer se sentará el Trono de Hierro, y el reino no es Dorne. Fue la insistencia de Daeron para traer a la dorniense a la corte que desató la Rebelión Fuegoscuro... eso y los bastardos producto del incesto. ¿Por qué habríamos de seguir el camino que nos llevará a una guerra tan destructiva como esa?**

Oberyn respondió: "¿Qué pruebas tienes, Lord Stannis, que Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen nacieron del incesto?"  
Stannis comenzó a narrar todo el misterio detrás de la actividad extraña en Desembarco del Rey. Detrás de la línea Baratheon. Detrás de la extraña apariencia de Joffrey en comparación con la historia. Por último, describió la muerte de Jon Arryn y el comienzo de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes.  
La Víbora Roja le interrumpió: "¿Así que te niegas a creer, Lord Stannis, que los niños pueden parecerse a su madre? Eso es poca evidencia para provocar una guerra. A mí me parece que el asesinato de Ned Stark fue el principio de la guerra, y la sentencia de muerte de Joffrey. Eso no deslegitimiza a Myrcella. Ella es el monarca por derecho, y declaro que deberíamos tener un votación".

Davos no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Myrcella Baratheon era un peón de Dorne. El rey Stannis nunca esperó que estaría luchando contra la cría de Cersei después de la guerra. A continuación, se hizo la votación. El maestre declaró: "Para Dorne. ¿Cómo vota Lanza del Sol?"  
"Por Myrcella, ¡la Reina en Dorne!"  
"¿Alguna abstención?"  
Ninguna. Blackmont, Wyl y Manwoody siguieron a Lanza del Sol apoyando a Myrcella. Sin embargo, cuando se consultó al resto de los señores, no había un solo cambio.

**R. Baratheon: 70 (39 %)  
R. Stark: 39 (21 %)  
S. Baratheon: 31 (17 %)  
N. Votación: 25 (14 %)  
M. Baratheon: 17 (9 %)  
**

Davos se sintió aliviado de que al menos Stannis no sólo estaba venciendo a su "sobrina", sino también a las abstenciones. Qué vergüenza que fue durante la primera votación, cuando el rey Stannis estaba perdiendo las elecciones contra las abstenciones.  
El debate comenzó. Los Señores del Norte comenzaron a debatir con los Señores de Dorne como también los señores del Dominio comenzaron a discutir con los señores de los Ríos. Catelyn Stark gritó pidiendo silencio una vez más y el maestre comenzó a decir que el Consejo va a decidir la forma de resolver esta situación. A este ritmo, los Señores de Poniente continuarían votando hasta el infinito y el Trono de Hierro quedaría vacío para siempre.

A medida que el maestre, el Gnomo, y Catelyn Stark estaban enfrascados en una conversación cuando las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron con un fuerte golpe y golpeaban la pared. Caminaban por lo menos veinte septones dirigido por el Septón Supremo que iba descanzo vistiendo una ropa de color marrón y llevando un antiguo bastón de arciano. Marchó de frente en medio de un silencio absoluto, desde los Señores del Norte hasta Dorne querían oír lo que el avatar de los Siete tenía que decir.  
Catelyn Stark dio un paso adelante e hizo una reverencia, "Su Santidad. ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?"  
El Septón Supremo habló con una voz impropia de los Dioses, "Nos dijeron que había una reunión de reyes aquí bajo el Trono de Hierro."  
"Así es, Su Santidad, la hay."  
"Entonces es deber de la Fe a hablar a favor del elegido de los Dioses". Fue entonces cuando Davos Seaworth no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba escuchando la declaración, las palabras de su Dios, y ellos estaban diciendo algo que nunca había pensado que era posible:

**¡Nobles Lords y Ladies de Poniente! ¿Era su intención elegir un rey sin consultar a sus dioses? El Reino es Siete Reinos. Y los Dioses están personificados en cada uno de ellos. Pero así como los Siete Reinos son todos los aspectos del único Reino, por lo que los Siete Dioses son todos los aspectos conectados a uno solo. Así, los señores de Invernalia, el Nido de Águilas, Aguasdulces, Altojardín, Roca Casterly, Bastión de Tormentas, Pyke, y Lanza del Sol pueden elegir la forma de manejar su parte del reino pero, ¿cómo podemos tener un hombre que se siente el Trono de Hierro y que no siga la Santa Fe de los Siete como piadosamente se pueda?**

**Robb Stark es un hombre noble y honorable. El Señor de Invernalia nos lideraría con sabiduría, pero adora a los árboles con hojas de color rojo sangre. Él no puede ser nuestro rey.**

**Myrcella Baratheon es una amable y hermosa niña . ¿Es el producto bastardo del incesto? Sólo el Padre puede juzgarla con justicia. Pero, ¿Puede una chica sentarse en el Trono de Hierro? No. No puede ser nuestra Reina.**

**Stannis Baratheon adora a un demonio. Él ha abandonado a los dioses de sus antepasados y se regocija con el dios del fuego de Asshai. ¿Podemos tener un demonio del este que gobierne el Trono de Hierro? No. El último rey que había estado obsesionado con el fuego casi quemó el reino hasta las cenizas. No deberíamos tener otro. Él no puede ser nuestro rey.**

**Renly Baratheon adora los Siete. Renly Baratheon ha estado desde el Septo Estrellado en Antigua, al Septo de Piedra en las Tierras de los Ríos, y en todo el reino, personas de todos los ámbitos tratan como una sola a la Corona y al Septo. Miren al otro lado de la colina al Gran Septo de Baelor. Sólo la unidad de estos dos cerros pueden mantener el reino como uno solo. Renly Baratheon es el rey elegido por los Dioses.  
Que el Padre le juzgue con justicia. Que la Madre cuide de él. Que el Guerrero le dé valor. Que la doncella le otorgue pureza. Que el Herrero lo haga fuerte. Que la Vieja le dé sabiduría. Y que el Extraño le deje en paz.  
**

El maestre luego comenzó a contabilizar los votos. Los votos estaba siendo contados y Ser Davos se encontró de repente en una encrucijada. Recordó el día en que la mujer roja llevó a los dioses de madera a la playa. La "Madre" de madera que quemó permaneció en los sueños de Davos. Ella rogó a Davos por una respuesta. El padre seguramente le juzgará con dureza.  
Pero Stannis... Stannis le dio todo. Stannis le llevó de ser un contrabandista del Lecho de Pulgas a un caballero terrateniente. La Madre le dio hijos, el Herrero le dio un barco, pero el rey Stannis le dio una vida.  
"Para las Tierras de la Tormenta. ¿Cómo vota Bastión de Tormentas?"  
Ser Cortnay levantó la declaración de Renly votando para sí mismo.  
"¿Alguna abstención?"  
Era la hora. El Caballero de Piedraverde se quedó en silencio. Davos no podían creerlo. Su rey estaba perdiendo. ¿Debería permanecer junto a él? ¿Seguir a sus dioses, o a su Rey? ¿Estaba siendo forzado a elegir? ¿Quién iba a ser más comprensivo: los dioses, o el Rey?  
_Hoy no_, pensó Davos. Se puso de pie y dijo: "Cabo de la Ira por Stannis Baratheon." _Que el Padre me juzgues con dureza._

* * *

Terminamos los primeros 10 capítulos,

a los que siguen la historia

¿Q les parece? Dejen alguna review de la historia


	11. Brienne II

**Brienne**

Brienne nunca fue religiosa. Pero fue criada en la Fe. Sabía los nombres de los dioses, lo que hacían, e incluso podría citar algunas partes del libro sagrado _La_ _Estrella de Siete puntas_, aunque no podía decir en qué parte del libro estaban.  
Pero el rey Renly fue elegido de los dioses. No el rey Stannis. No el Rey Robb. Y no la reina Myrcella. El Rey Renly. Brienne estaba muy feliz de ver cómo iba la votación.

"Para el Norte. ¿Cómo vota Invernalia?"  
El Gran Jon Umber se puso de pie y declaró: "¡Por los verdaderos dioses! ¡Por el Rey en el Norte!" El resto de los Señores del Norte gritó con su aprobación. Adoradores de árboles que votaron por su rey adorador de un árbol.  
"¿Alguna abstención?"  
Esos dos Skagosi se levantaron y votaron por Stannis una vez más.  
Y luego Wyman Manderly se puso de pie y dijo: "Todavía quiero que el Rey en el Norte gane. Pero que no se diga que la Casa Manderly no apoyó a los dioses de sus antepasados. Puerto Blanco vota por Lord Renly."

"Para los Tierras de los Ríos. ¿Cómo vota Aguasdulces?"  
Edmure Tully se puso de pie y dijo con una voz la mitad de fuerte comparada con la de Gran Jon, "¿Cómo pueden los Nuevos Dioses desaprobar a sus antepasados? ¡Aguasdulces vota por el Rey del Tridente!" La mitad de los señores de los ríos luego repitieron, "¡El rey del Tridente!"  
El Señor de Atranta y el Señor de Darry votaron al elegido de sus dioses, y la antigua enemistad entre Blackwood y Bracken estalló cuando el Señor del Seto de Piedra se declaró por Renly. El señor de los Gemelos, por supuesto, se mantuvo por Robb Stark. Lord Walder Frey quería ser el abuelo de un rey. No sólo del señor de Invernalia.

El Nido de Águilas seguía en silencio. Pero los pocos señores del Valle aquí de El Mordisco cambiaron su voto. Daemon Elesham de los Senos siguió votando por Robb Stark. Pero Las Hermanas y El Guijarro emitieron su voto para el rey Renly.

Las Tierras de la Corona se dividieron mitad y mitad entre Renly y Stannis. El Dominio y las Tierras de la Tormenta permanecieron con Renly con sólo uno o dos señores cambiando por Stannis. Dorne una vez más fue en su totalidad por Myrcella. Cuando el maestre leyó los números, Brienne sintió crecer una sonrisa en su rostro. Se alegró de tener la cara tapada por el yelmo.

R. Baratheon: 87 (48 %)  
R. Stark: 34 (19 %)  
N. Votación: 24 (13 %)  
S. Baratheon: 19 (11 %)  
M. Baratheon: 17 (9 %)

Renly tomó la mitad del reino en una batalla sin sangre. Sólo faltaba una sexta parte de los Señores. Seguro que ahora todo el mundo vio a Renly conquistando todo Poniente, ¡no había manera que un adorador de un árbol, o un adorador de demonios, o una niña bastarda podrían enfrentarse a un elegido de los dioses!  
El pandemonio comenzó otra vez, el maestre se puso delante de los reyes y declaró: "¡La votación se reanudará mañana! ¡Que los dioses vayan con todos ustedes!."

Brienne y la Guardia Arcoiris se reunieron para escoltar a su Rey. Renly sonrió como si estuviera ganando el Trono de Hierro, "Ser Loras, ¿cuál es el estado del Pozo Dragón esta tarde?"  
"Lo comprobaré con Catelyn Stark, excelencia." Ser Loras salió para comprobar el estado del Pozo Dragón.

"Brienne, te necesito para una tarea diferente." Brienne se adelantó por delante de sus hermanos.  
"Cualquier cosa, excelencia."  
"Ven conmigo. Ser Bryce, asegúrese de que sólo los que tienen mi sello entren en la Torre." Brienne siguió al rey. Se reunieron con los señores Tyrell y Tarly en una habitación con una gran mesa en forma del mapa de Poniente. Pequeñas banderas se plantaron sobre el Reino que mostraba las victorias de Renly. El verde de Renly se extendió por el sur desde la Ciudadela hasta Bastión de Tormentas. Los señores se encontraban cambiando banderas en las Tierras de los Ríos, las Tierras de la Corona, y el Norte con los verdes de Renly. El Rojo de Stannis estaba claramente en retirada mientras que todo Dorne fue cubierto en naranja y el Norte estaba lleno del gris de Stark.

"De modo que, hemos establecido una cabeza de playa en el norte." Dijo el rey, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, en donde era el Más allá del Muro.  
"Los Manderly han abierto la posibilidad de tomar el Norte. A menos que unos pocos señores dornienses puedan ser influenciados, Myrcella se mantendrá en 17. Stannis tiene sus dominios mucho más tenues a cambiar. Si podemos tomarle cinco señores, podemos sacarlo fuera de la carrera. Si podemos convencer a Robb Stark que emita sus votos para nosotros", declaró Lord Tyrell con una sonrisa, "entonces el poder de Invernalia y Aguasdulces nos pondrá en el margen de 2/3. La victoria pertenecerá al rey Renly".

"Ni siquiera tenemos que preocuparnos de Stannis." Lord Tarly probablemente nunca sonrió, al igual que el hermano del rey.  
"Nunca lo estuve." Renly se levantó y señaló a Invernalia,"Podemos hacer un trato con Robb Stark. Lo que quieren es la libertad. Les daremos algo de ella."  
"¿Qué hay de los Florents o el Caballero de la Cebolla?" preguntó Lord Tyrell. Los Florents siempre habían sido enemigo de Altojardín desde la Conquista.  
"Nos encargaremos de los Florents cuando me siente en el Trono de Hierro. Ellos lamentarán el día que se unieron a Stannis. En cuanto al Caballero de la Cebolla, es inofensivo. Le debe su título a Stannis, así que va a permanecer fiel a él hasta el final. Cuando me siente en el Trono de Hierro, me va a mostrar la misma lealtad." Fue entonces cuando se dirigió a ella, "Brienne, por favor, ve hacia Robb Stark e invítalo aquí para compartir algo de vino. No veo por qué dos reyes no pueden tratarse amigablemente como lo hicimos en el campo de batalla."

Brienne se preguntó por qué se le pidió y no al Lord Comandante Ser Loras, o alguno de los señores que lo apoyan. Pero mantuvo sus preguntas a sí misma y se dirigió a la torre del Señor de Invernalia. Cuando una mujer con una maza y el emblema de un oso la detuvo, Brienne le dijo a la mujer que tenía un mensaje del rey Renly.  
"Voy a decirle al rey del Invierno que tiene un mensaje."  
_El Rey del Invierno... ¿eso hace a Renly el Rey de Verano?_  
"El rey te verá ahora."  
Brienne sintió la ira crecer en ella. Sólo hay un rey, y él es el elegido de los Dioses, "Gracias", fue todo lo que dijo.

Brienne fue llevado a la sala donde Robb Stark estaba sentado con su esposa, una joven Frey, "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, ser?"  
"Brienne, mi señor. He sido enviado aquí por el rey Renly."  
Robb miró a su esposa, "¿Para qué?"  
"Él te llama a sus dependencias."  
"¿El rey Renly envía a una mujer para que me escolte hacia donde se encuentra?"  
"¿Usted no envió a su propia madre para que se encuentre con él en Puenteamargo?" respondió Brienne.  
Robb asintió: "Así lo hice." Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su esposa: "Volveré en breve."

Brienne dirigió al Rey del Invierno a su Rey del Verano. La victoria estaba al alcance de la mano. Entró con Robb Stark detrás de ella y dijo: "Su Excelencia, le presento al Señor de Invernalia."  
"¡Excelente! Gracias, Brienne."  
Ser Loras frunció el ceño. Él nunca respetó a Brienne, pero no estaba segura de si estaba frunciendo el ceño por ella, o por el falso rey.  
"¡Mi Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte! Ven y siéntate. No te preocupes por la Guardia Arcoiris. Estaremos observándolos esta noche. Mis hombres ya están limpiando el Pozo Dragón para un pequeño torneo. Sólo combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Vendrás a mirar, ¿no?"


	12. Jaime II

**Jaime**

"¿Y Roca Casterly a quién le dará su voto, Ser Jaime?" Gawen Westerling, Señor de El Risco, dijo mientras trataba de mantener sus vista apartada del muñón de Jaime.  
"Ahora que mi sobrina ha reclamado el Trono de Hierro, creo que mi hermano tiene intención de declararse por Myrcella."  
"¿Tu hermano?" Lord Gawen lo miró incrédulo, "¿No tú?"  
"Cuando me uní a la Guardia Real, renuncié a mi derecho de heredar Roca Casterly. Aunque todavía puedo administrar el Occidente en nombre de Tyrion."

"Y si nos declaramos por Myrcella, ¿entonces qué?"  
"No lo entiendo." Jaime lo entendía. Lord Tywin hizo que sus banderizos le temieran. Luego se murió. Ahora todos los banderizos se preguntan por qué deberían tener miedo a Ser Jaime El Manco o de su hermano el Gnomo.  
"¿Por qué debemos votar por una chica mitad – Lannister para ser reina?" dijo Lord Gawen un poco más directo.  
"Vota a quien quieras", dijo Jaime, "Lo que necesitamos es que jures lealtad al Trono de Hierro. Está gobernado por ahora por el Consejo. Declárate por Stannis o Renly, o Robb Stark, no me importa. Pero ni la Roca ni El Risco votará si no conseguimos que tres cuartas partes de Occidente se sometan al Trono".

Lord Gawen finalmente pensó lo suficiente y le dijo: "¿Dónde firmo?"  
Con su única mano, Jaime le dio la Declaración de Lealtad. Lord Gawen firmó en la parte inferior de la hoja, "Gawen Westerling, Señor de El Risco."  
"Ahora, o acompaña a mi tío a Desembarco del Rey, o envia un cuervo. De lo contrario, El Risco se declarará automáticamente por Myrcella."  
Lord Gawen sonrió y dijo: "¿Y quedarme afuera de la historia?" se arremolinó su capa amarilla con conchas marinas y salió de la habitación. Jaime tuvo que asumir que iría a la capital y declararía por el más formidable enemigo de Roca Casterly. Basado en el último cuervo de Tyrion, muy probablemente Renly.

A medida que Lord Gawen se iba, Ser Kevan caminaba a la sala vestido para la batalla, "¿No te has enterado, tío? la guerra ha terminado."  
"Eres tú el que no está enterado. La elección ha reemplazado a la guerra. Nadie me informó de que había que cambiarse de vestimenta."  
"¿Te vas a Desembarco del Rey hoy? Tengo todas las firmas que necesitas." Jaime le entregó una colección de pergaminos. Fue idea de Kevan Lannister de sólo tener la cantidad mínima de Lords, y de los más leales a Roca Casterly para mantener la influencia Lannister alta en la Asamblea. Jaime todavía dudaba de que pudieran controlar el Occidente. _Las lluvias de Castamere_ simplemente no tienen el mismo efecto con Lord Tywin muerto, y los Baratheon y los Starks compartiendo la capital. Por lo menos si Lord Tywin hubiese muerto después de ganar la guerra...

Ser Kevan cerró la puerta de la sala, "Hay una conspiración en marcha."  
"Siempre la hay." Jaime estaba muy familiarizado con las conspiraciones a este punto. Él una vez fue la mano derecha de Cersei.  
"Este no es el momento para bromas ingeniosas", _eso fue una de las últimas cosas que mi padre también me dijo:_ "Lord Wendell Serrett se ha casado con Lady Alysanne Lefford."

"Así que el Colmillo Dorado se ha aliado con el Refugio de Plata. ¿Y qué?"  
"Se dice que han contratado una cantidad importante de mercenarios ahora que los Stark y los Baratheon no los necesitan. Y si los espías están en lo cierto, la Compañía Dorada ha roto su contrato con Myr. Caballeros errantes seguirán a sus banderas cuando escuchen que Roca Casterly está lista para ser tomada".  
"¿La Compañía Dorada? ¿Así que algunos mercenarios han roto un contrato? Se juntan en las Ciudades Libres, quebrar contratos es prácticamente partir el pan para hombres así."

"La Compañía Dorada nunca ha roto un contrato. Sus palabras son **Nuestra palabra es tan buena como el oro**. Si puedes arreglártelas para encontrarlos, ofrécele algo de nuestras propias monedas para superar la oferta de la Alianza de Oro y Plata. Tal vez se puedan atacarlos y saquearlos desde adentro".  
"¿Así que te irás en medio de la guerra?"  
"Te dejo con la regencia y tres mil de mis propias espadas. Caballeros errantes, espadas juramentadas, y nuestros propios hombres. Sólo estoy tomando un pequeño destacamento para llevar a nuestros señores más leales a Desembarco del Rey."

"¿De verdad crees que puedes coronar a Myrcella? Incluso si te las arreglas para conseguir apoyo, dudo que se haga a tiempo para detener la guerra."  
"No lo sé. Lo intentaremos. De lo contrario, vamos a ver quién ofrece a Occidente la mejor de las ofertas. Se dice que Robb Stark promete dejar que cada reino lleve sus propias leyes y gobiernos. Eso podría servir a nuestras necesidades."

Irónico, "Se dice que Renly está ganando. Tal vez si votamos por el Rey en Altojardín, podría sernos de utilidad, que haga marchar a todas esas rosas hacia aquí, y salvarnos nuestros traseros dorados."  
"Sin duda, veremos" Ser Kevan se dirigió hacia la puerta, "No necesito decirte qué hacer, Ser Jaime. Has estado en guerra, entiendes las necesidades del campo de batalla. La Roca es tuya. No la dejes caer". Y diciendo eso, cabalgó por el Camino Dorado hacia la capital.

Ser Jaime pensó que pasaría. La Roca sería asediada. Eso estaba claro. Los ejércitos de los Lannister para defenderla fueron enterrados en las Tierras de los Ríos, y otros no querían volver al servicio de una causa perdida. Y otros hombres echaron su suerte con la Alianza de Oro y Plata.  
Jaime se preguntó si ese era su nombre oficial, o si era simplemente como Ser Kevan los llamó. Si es lo primero, era sin duda el tipo de nombre que infundiría miedo en el corazón de cualquier Lannister.

Ser Kevan estaba equivocado. Jaime sabía realmente poco acerca de lo que debía hacer. Luchar una guerra no era lo mismo que luchar una batalla, y luchar una batalla no era lo mismo que la luchar contra un hombre. Esa era la parte que Jaime entendía, pero ni siquiera podía hacerlo más.

Salió de la habitación y deambuló por la Roca. Siervos y sirvientes se dedicaban a sus deberes en el castillo, Jaime no podía sino imaginar que sus cabezas serían colocadas en picas a medida que los hombres de Lord Serrett las cortaban. Imaginaba los adornos de oro llevados hacia Myr y Lys. Los retratos de su padre, de su abuelo, y de Lann el Astuto siendo llevardos al Colmillo Dorado y El Refugio de Plata donde se convertirían en la pieza central de alguna conversación en los próximos años. "Ese es Lord Jaime Lannister," diría un chico Serrett a los visitantes "pensaba que podía luchar contra mi padre después de perder las manos, sólo era un tonto."

No.

Jaime encontró la biblioteca y cerró la puerta. Sacó _La Conquista de Dorne_ de Daeron Targaryen y comenzó a leer. Lanza del Sol ciertamente no era Refugio de Plata y Dorne no era una corta llanura entre el Colmillo Dorado y Roca Casterly. Aún así, el Joven Dragón tenía que tener algún tipo de magia marcial que Jaime podría adivinar del libro.  
El sol se puso temprano. El invierno de verdad cambiaba a todo Poniente. Oyó un golpe en la puerta de la biblioteca anunciando que la cena de Jaime estaba lista. Joy Colina se le unió para la cena y vio lo que Jaime estaba leyendo, "_Conquista de Dorne_. ¿Haciendo un poco de lectura, Ser Jaime?"  
"Por supuesto, dulzura." Había otros en la mesa. Los hombres que le afilaban sus espadas, las mujeres que tenían miedo y chismoseaban, y los sirvientes que podrían abandonar su empleo, "Es sólo un libro muy interesante."

_La única arma que tenemos en este momento es la ilusión de la ignorancia. Cuanto más tiempo Serrett y Lefford piensan que somos ignorantes, más temerarios podremos ser._

Mañana Jaime ordenaría construir defensas, llamar solamente a los banderizos más fieles, preparar el aceite hirviendo, ¿o debería tratar de usar Fuego Valyrio? Mientras comía carne de res, un pastel y sopa de raíz, hizo una promesa para sí mismo y su mano perdida.

_Cuando termine con usted, Lord Serrett, ya no cantarán aquella vieja canción sobre Casa Reyne. Cantarán las lluvias del Refugio de Plata._


	13. Robb III

**Robb**

"Lord Tyrell, Lord Tarly, ¿nos permiten un momento?"  
Mace Tyrell saludó con un gesto a Robb mientras salía de la habitación. Randyll Tarly asintió y dijo: "Mi Señor de Invernalia," antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró estaban Robb, Renly, y dos de su Guardia Arcoiris. Brienne estaba con el casco puesto para parecer más varonil, mientras que Ser Loras mantenía la mirada penetrante. Renly tenía esa permanente sonrisa burlona.

"Ven, Rey en el Norte, siéntese." Renly se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa e hizo un gesto con su mano derecha para que Robb se sentara junto a él. Robb figuró que no había nada malo en esto, ni sentirse intimidado por la presencia de Ser Loras o Brienne. Recordó verlos en la batalla del Sur-del-Ojo-de-Dioses, y que sin duda eran como el Gran Jon, Maege Mormont y Helman Tallhart, que no permitirían dejar a su Rey ser asesinado.

"Tenía la esperanza de que podríamos hablar. Tal vez poner fin a esta Asamblea en la próxima elección. Brienne si pudieras alcanzarme esa jarra." Renly sirvió a Robb una copa de vino.  
"¿Y cómo te quieres poner fin a esta Asamblea?"  
"Fácil. Ahora que la fe me apoya, creo que ahora tú debes apoyarme." Renly tomó un trago. Robb sabía que no era el final de la discusión. Robb estaba todavía en segundo lugar, "Verás, pudiste haber ido a Invernalia y permanecer como Rey en el Norte y después de que hubiese ganado la Asamblea contra mi hermano, yo habría invadido. No sé quién ganaría esa guerra y estoy muy agradecido que ninguno de nosotros lo hayamos descubierto."

"Creo que te uniste a la Asamblea a instancias de su madre. Ella es una mujer del Sur, ella quiere ver el reino siendo uno solo y en paz. Así que te pidió unirte a Stannis y a mí, y luego decidirnos quién debe sentarse en el Trono. Así que aquí estamos. Ahora, un norteño simplemente no puede sentarse en el Trono de Hierro. No sería aceptado. Pero puedo dar... alternativas."

Robb tomó un largo trago de vino. Robb habría preferido cerveza del Castillo Negro o de Último Hogar. Invernalia también hacía buenas bebidas, "¿Qué clase de alternativas?"

"Bueno, el Norte y el Sur son diferentes. Eso está muy claro. Antiguos Dioses, Nuevos Dioses. Bosque de Lobos, Bosque Real. Dorne, el Muro. Estas son las diferencias fundamentales que existen entre nuestras dos tierras. Demasiado apartados, sólo dragones pudieron unirlos. Ahora que los dragones se han ido es ridículo suponer que las cosas podrían seguir como lo hicieron. Un venado no es un dragón, y Robert no era Aegon. Un nuevo sistema para una nueva era."

"Aprecio eso, Lord Renly." Robb tomó otro trago, "pero tengo un deber con mi gente. Tengo un honor que mantener. Un hombre no es nada sin él. Estoy seguro de que mi padre le hizo esa impresión cuando vivía."  
"Yo nunca pediría a un Stark que mancille su propio honor. Tal vez ustedes podrían cambiar ese lema de _EL INVIERNO SE ACERCA_ y sustituirla por _MUERTE ANTES QUE EL DESHONOR_."

Robb se preguntó si eso era una broma. Cuando leyó el informe completo de la muerte de su padre, Lord Stark confesó tratar de apoderarse del trono y luego declaró a Joffrey como el legítimo rey. Fue de todo menos honorable a los ojos de los dioses y los hombres, "Tal vez no he sido tan claro como debería haber sido. Déjame hablar con claridad." Renly puso su copa sobre la mesa.

"Por favor." Dijo Robb. Renly sonrió con curiosidad.  
"Robb Stark, Rey en el Norte, si sumamos tu fuerza a la mía, conseguiremos el 67% de los Señores de Poniente. Mi hermano y mi sobrina se verían obligados a arrodillarse y todas las Casas en el Sur se arrodillarán ante Desembarco del Rey, mientras que todas las Casas en el Norte se arrodillarán ante Invernalia." Robb notó que Renly no dijo cuál era exactamente la línea que separaría el Norte y el Sur, "Cargos, derechos, guarniciones, administración, todo bajo la jurisdicción del Rey, y Guardián en el Norte, y Señor de Invernalia."

"Lo que estás prometiendo es la independencia, Rey Renly." aclaró Robb.  
"No es la independencia. Es una monarquía dual. Un Rey en el Norte, un Rey en el Sur. Dejemos que todas las Casas en el norte doblen la rodilla ante Invernalia, no me importa lo contrario. La única área que el Sur tendrá prioridad sobre el Norte, es la tributación. Vamos a trabajar en los detalles más adelante, pero por ahora, vamos a decir que la tarifa estándar es la misma que durante el reinado de Robert ".

"¿Entonces el rey Renly está vendiendo la autonomía del Norte?"  
"Soberanía sureña sobre la norteña. A cambio de tu apoyo, el Norte tendrá autonomía interna mientras contribuye al Banco de Bastión de Tormentas."

Robb sintió todas sus preocupaciones dentro de su cabeza detenerse. Renly tenía razón en una cosa: retener su título de rey, la autonomía de su pueblo, y prácticamente todo el derecho de decir que habían ganado en la guerra. No había ninguna deshonra en eso, ¿o sí? Pero este Banco de Bastión de Tormentas... Robb no estaba del todo seguro sobre eso.

"Déjame preguntarte esto, Rey en el sur", Robb movió su copa hacia el centro de la mesa y se inclinó, "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que el apoyo de la Fe durará?"  
La sonrisa de Renly desapareció inmediatamente. La mirada de Loras se hizo más dura. Brienne se movió incómoda en su armadura, "¿Perdón? " dijo el rey.

"Con el Septón Supremo allí se les recordó a los hombres su fe pero solamente durará cierto tiempo. Yo creo que la mayoría de los hombres en Poniente saben que la Fe significa poco a sus preferencias personales. La conversión no ayudó a la Casa Bracken ganar sobre la Casa Blackwood, así tampoco la piedad de los Blackwood les ayudó a ganar. No hay Fe militante o Tribunal para reforzar su poder. Y no hay nadie actualmente como Baelor el Santo. Si yo te apoyo, ¿cómo sabemos que todos esos señores piadosos no hicieron ya arreglos con Myrcella o con Stannis? Mis propios señores podrían hacerme lo mismo si les prometen soberanía de mi reino".

"Tal vez," Renly se sirvió otra copa de vino, "tienes razón. Cuanto más esperemos, menos tendrá efecto la palabra del Septón Supremo. Cuantas más votaciones se hagan, los hombres se sentirán cada vez menos piadosos. Pero si nos aliamos ahora, podemos ganar".

"Voy a tener que pensarlo esta noche." Dijo Robb. Se levantó y se dispuso a salir.  
"¿Vendrás con nosotros al Pozo Dragón hoy, Rey en el Norte?"  
"Por supuesto, sólo voy a buscar a mi esposa y acompañantes."  
"Oh, por favor hazlo. Creo que sin duda querrás ver a mi Guardia Arcoíris."  
Robb dejó la torre de Renly y se dirigió a la suya. Roslin estaba esperándolo con su madre. Ambas parecían vestidas para salir, "¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Robb.  
Catelyn habló primero, "Lord Renly y su Guardia Arcoíris van a celebrar un torneo bastante espontánea en Pozo Dragón."

Roslin tenía un vestido con azul y gris Frey, "No queremos perdernos el show que Lord Renly quiere darnos, ¿Vamos?"  
Robb estaba feliz de que su esposa podía ver a través de esquema de Renly. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para casarse con la hija de la provincia más poblada del Reino, tuvo la suficiente suerte de obtener la aprobación del Septón Supremo, y ahora él era lo suficientemente astuto para poner a sus mejores caballeros vencer a otros en sangrientas demostraciones de fuerza. Incluso si Robb no llevara todos los votos de Invernalia y Aguasdulces hacia Renly, todavía debería ganarse a algunos señores para la mañana siguiente:

"Tal vez le pida al Gran Jon Umber que participe."  
Catelyn sonrió: "Eso suena como una excelente idea, mi Rey. ¿Me pregunto cómo le irá en contra de Ser Loras?"


	14. Tyrion III

**Tyrion**

Tyrion, por una vez, estaba feliz de terminar los asuntos oficiales del Consejo con la frígida Lady Stark y finalmente poder dedicarse a otras cosas. Sabía que el torneo de Renly en Pozo Dragón era una demostración de fuerza, pero ¿por qué se preocupa? Renly parecía que iba a ganar el día siguiente de todos modos, sobre todo si él estaba conferenciando con el Joven Lobo o la Víbora Roja.

Tomó asiento con otros señores de alta cuna y le dijo a su escudero que traiga un pellejo de vino. Tyrion pomposamente comenzó con los tragos de vino, mientras voluntarios entraban al Pozo Dragón y empezaron a golpearse unos contra otros sin sentido. En el extremo opuesto de la fosa, los tres reyes y una reina estaban sentados viendo el combate. Tyrion podía ver a Renly sonreír como una gaviota, Stannis hacer gestos como una trucha, y Robb Stark con ganas de agarrar su espada y saltar al pozo. Tal vez sólo lo estaba imaginando.

Renly se puso de pie y levantó las manos para pedir silencio después de que los primeros seis combatientes habían irritado suficiente a la multitud, "No creo que necesite ninguna introducción. Pero yo soy el rey Renly Primero. Hice sorpresivamente este Torneo para mostrar mi Guardia Arcoíris para aquellos que dudaban de su legendaria destreza. ¡Les presento a Ser Robar El Rojo, de la Casa Royce!"

Ser Robar llevaba una armadura plateada. A pesar de que tenía el bronce pulido, poco hacía para ocultar los cortes y rasguños en la armadura, pero hizo que Ser Robar se viera mucho más formidable.

Su casco Baratheon le ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro, Ser Robar gritó: "¿Quién me va a retar?" Tyrion podía distinguir una runa bizarra tallada en la placa frontal.

Un hombre en una armadura oscura con el corazón ardiente del Señor de la Luz en su jubón saltó al pozo y desenvainó la espada. Ser Robar gritó: "¿Y quién es usted?"

"Ser Dorden", respondió el caballero.  
"¿El Caballero Adusto? Quisiera tener un oponente difícil..."

Ser Dorden cargó contra Ser Robar. Los dos bailaron de manera caballeresca durante quince minutos antes de que Ser Robar demostró su runa efectivamente lo protegía y Ser Dorden cedió a su espada. Ser Robar corrió una vuelta de la victoria alrededor del Pozo Dragón y fue ovacionado por los de Alta cuna y el pueblo llano por igual.

El Rey Renly se levantó y retiró a Ser Robar. Levantó las manos para pedir silencio e introdujo al siguiente: "¡Señor Bryce el Naranja, de la Casa Caron!"

Bryce el Naranja derrotó a un caballero de Punta Zarpa Rota. Ser Emmon el Amarillo de la Casa Cuy vino después de él y derrotó a otro de esos adoradores del fuego. Este era un poco más valiente, más orgulloso, o más estúpido que Ser Dorden el Adusto. Ser Emmon lo mató antes de que Ser Guyard el Verde de la Casa Morrigen entrara y pidiera desafiar a un norteño o un dorniense. Renly ya probó que sus caballeros podían vencer a los caballeros de Stannis, ahora quería vencer las espadas de Robb y de Myrcella.

Mientas Ser Guyard clavaba su espada en el muslo de un señor de las Tierras de los Ríos, Tyrion empezó a preguntarse si debería haber mantenido la cuenta de cuánto había estado tomando.

La Víbora Roja se acercó y le preguntó: "¿El Señor de Roca Casterly me permite tomar asiento junto a él?"

Tyrion asintió lo mejor que pudo, "Siéntate, Príncipe de Dorne."

La Víbora Roja lo hizo y vieron a Ser Guyard el Verde bailar alrededor del Pozo Dragón durante unos minutos antes de que Brienne la Azul de la Casa Tarth fuera presentada, y ella pasó los siguientes diez minutos exigiendo un retador. Finalmente, un caballero con armadura blanca saltó al Pozo y blandió su espada. Tyrion miró y vio que era el Guardia Real juramentado de Myrcella, Ser Arys Oakheart.

"¿No es tu caballero blanco?" preguntó Tyrion.

Los impulsos caballerescos Ser Arys comenzaron a enfrentarse dentro de sí. Sabía que tenía que poner toda su fuerza en la lucha como un guerrero honorable, pero también sabía que tenía que respetar y defender a las mujeres. Por suerte, Brienne demostró que podía defenderse ella misma. Ella blandió un escudo con los soles y las lunas de Tarth. Ella no llevaba una espada, sino una maza con pinchos, y se las arregló para convencer a Ser Arys que era necesario defenderse con más fuerza, o aceptar la deshonra de ser golpeado por una mujer en combate frente a la mitad de la ciudad.

"De hecho, Ser Arys es una parte importante en nuestro plan para coronar a la Reina."

Incluso borracho, Tyrion sabía que la Víbora Roja estaba mintiendo. Pero él estaba aquí por una razón, "¿Puedo ofrecerle un poco de vino?"

Brienne la Azul dio un golpe de revés al yelmo de Ser Arys, que voló hacia atrás. Este luchó para mantener el equilibrio, "Por favor"

Tyrion le sirvió al Principe. Ser Arys había subestimado enormemente a la Doncella de Tarth y había perdido demasiado terreno. Ella siguió atacando y él no pudo mantenerse en pie, luego ella sacó un puñal y él gritó: "¡Me rindo!"

"Tu caballero blanco no parece tan formidable. Que los Dioses no permitan que un ejército de putas belicistas traten de secuestrar a la reina Myrcella." Tyrion se echó a reír mientras se servía otra copa.

"Ser Arys es un buen caballero. Gracias a usted y a su amiga Lady Catelyn que han reemplazado las guerras con las elecciones la espada Ser Arys es mucho menos útil en ese sentido." Oberyn Martell lo estaba probando. No hay duda de que quería que demostrara más ingenio del que había estado mostrando.

"Y si ese ejército de putas atacara a la reina y Ser Arys fallara en contra de esas mujeres, una vez más, ¿entonces qué?"

"Tu sobrina se ha estado acostumbrado a la vida dorniense. Tal vez ella quiera más guardias de Dorne. Ser Arys, a pesar de su capacidad, sigue siendo del Dominio."

Rey Renly se levantó y llamó a Ser Parmen El Púrpura de la Casa Crane. La armadura púrpura de Ser Parmen era casi negra, que era un buen contraste cuando otro de los adoradores del fuego de Stannis salió a su encuentro con un grito de guerra: "¡Porque la noche es oscura y alberga horrores!"

"¿Pero el caballero de Renly será más oscuro y más terrible?" Oberyn rió. Efectivamente, Ser Parmen era terrible y el adorador del fuego perdió cuando el caballero del Dominio le decapitó.

"Me temo que Myrcella no durará mucho tiempo en las votaciones si la situación continúa así. Si los Señores del Valle llegan y escogen a Renly, y si los Señores de los Ríos se vuelven más piadosos, Renly ganará. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomará a Occidente poder votar?"

"Creo que mi tío llegará pronto con los juramentos de los Señores de Occidente."  
"¿Y el Señor de Roca Casterly declarará su apoyo a su sobrina?"  
"Por supuesto."

El Rey Renly se levantó y anunció la joya de la corona en su Guardia Arcoíris, "¡Lord Comandante Ser Loras Tyrell!"

El Caballero de las Flores se veía tan colorido como siempre, con un jubón anillado en una mándala de flores. Su escudo era un trío de rosas de oro en un campo de verde Tyrell. Su armadura, probablemente la segunda más cara de todo el Reino, (la más cara es la de Jaime), era intrincada y tenía todo cubierto. Sólo la más mágica de las armas podía encontrar sus pliegues y sus espacios entre las articulaciones. Tyrion empezó a cuestionarse cómo el Caballero de las Flores podía siquiera moverse.

Levantó su espada y su escudo y gritó: "¿Quién me va a enfrentar?"

Sin dudarlo, una voz inconfundible se elevó en la multitud y contestó: "¡Yo lo haré!" y como una bestia de uno de los mitos de los Primeros Hombres, el Gran Jon Umber se paró con una jarra de cerveza y un martillo en la otra. Le tomó un minuto a Tyrion para ver la inscripción en el lateral de la cabeza de martillo, "**Nuestra es la Furia**". Bueno, si alguien iba a llevar martillo de guerra de Robert Baratheon, ese debe ser el Gran Jon.

El Señor de Último Hogar saltó al Pozo y Tyrion podía jurar que sintió que la tierra tembló bajo sus pies. El gigante levantó la jarra primero y se bebió lo que quedaba de la cerveza, tiró el recipiente, y luego levantó el martillo por encima de su hombro, "Ven a mí, muchacho."

Ser Loras saltó hacia delante, blandiendo la espada, apuntando a la derecha del Gran Jon. El gigante de Último Hogar era mucho más ágil de lo que Tyrion pensaba que podría ser. Esquivó un golpe tras otro. Incluso cuando Ser Loras hizo un golpe exitoso, sólo pudo cortar la lana hasta la malla. Cuando Ser Loras finalmente golpeó con fuerza suficiente para romper la malla, no traspasó el cuero endurecido.

El Gran Jon dio un revés con el martillo y destrozó la parte superior del escudo de Ser Loras. El caballero dio vueltas y su capa arcoíris voló lejos. La espada chocó con el martillo. El Gran Jon llevó la espada Ser Loras hacia abajo y cargó hacia adelante, tirando al piso al Caballero de las Flores. Mientras el Gran Jon levantó el martillo para terminar el duelo, el Lord Comandante rodó, agarró su espada y golpeó los muslos de la Gran Jon. Tyrion podía ver un hilo de sangre, pero dudaba que el borracho Señor de Último Hogar lo haya sentido.

Tyrion esperaba que Ser Loras se sintiera bien por ese golpe. Porque el Gran Jon usó el martillo y recreó la Batalla del Tridente. Golpeó tan fuerte como Robert lo hacía cuando pensaba en Lyanna. El golpe a Ser Loras fue en el momento justo para hacerlo volar casi al otro lado del Pozo Dragón. El Gran Jon puso el martillo sobre su cabeza y gritó con toda la fuerza de Último Hogar, de Robert Baratheon, y de una jarra (o cuatro) de cerveza_, "¡Rey en el Norte! ¡Rey en el Norte!"_

"Así que eso es lo que haremos. Uniremos nuestra fuerza para Myrcella, aliándonos con Robb Stark, y cuando podamos sacar fuera a Renly, cambiaremos por el Rey en el Norte."

_Oh mierda, ¿dije eso en voz alta?_  
En respuesta, la Víbora Roja se sirvió otro vaso de vino, "Eso suena como un plan."


	15. Davos II

**Davos**

_Dioses, el Gran Jon es aterrador,_ pensó Davos. Él no creía en el renacimiento. La _Estrella de siete puntas_ era muy ambigua sobre un tema que Stannis y su mujer roja estaban muy seguros. Todos ellos creían que él era Azor Ahai renacido. Pero si Davos tenía que admitir en que alguien reencarnó, entonces el espíritu de Robert Baratheon vivía en ese martillo, y el Gran Jon canalizaba su espíritu.

Afortunadamente, él sólo rezaba y encendía velas, dependía de los septones debatir sobre teología.

"Esto es repugnante," gruñó el rey Stannis. Estaba bebiendo el mismo cuerno de cerveza durante todo el torneo. Davos estaba todavía sorprendido que Stannis aceptó venir.

"Alteza, nos podemos ir si no quiere ver más."  
"No lo creo."

Davos no estaba seguro si él no se quería ir, o no quería ver. Probablemente ambas cosas. No quería ver a la Guardia Arcoíris de Renly derrotar cada adorador de R'hllor en combate, y cayendo sólo para los borrachos norteños de Robb Stark. Pero aún así, ¿qué podía hacer él?

"No se preocupe, mi Rey, este es un juego de niños para el Señor de la Luz", Davos se sentó a la izquierda de Stannis. La mujer roja estaba a su derecha: "A Dios no le importa que caballero colorido gane un torneo más que un manzano le importa si sus manzanas son rojas o verdes."

"Pero a él le importa si hay manzanas. Si Renly muestra su fuerza y sus caballeros pueden vencer a los míos, ¿entonces cómo puedo convencer a los señores de Poniente que voten por mi?"

"Sólo necesita un voto, alteza."  
Ella era asquerosamente predecible.  
"Alteza", comenzó Davos: "Yo no me preocuparía por éste. El Gran Jon no es el único borracho aquí. A medida que la noche avanza, los Señores continuarán bebiendo y se olvidarán de todo esto por la mañana."

El Rey gruñó, "Van a estar hablando durante generaciones de cómo Lord Umber envió a Ser Loras volar. Especialmente cuando agreguen un martillo a su blasón."

Ser Davos observaba a Ser Loras levantarse y sacarse el polvo de su armadura. Recogió su espada y fue junto a los otros miembros de la Guardia Arcoíris. A pesar de que no estaba ayudando a su Rey, Ser Davos no pudo evitar reírse de cómo el plan de Renly era mostrar el poder de su Guardia Arcoíris, todo perfecto hasta que él envió a Ser Loras a pelear. La mujer azul de Renly logró incluso una victoria. Pero entonces todos los caballeros se reunieron y se alinearon en el patrón de la espada de colores del Hijo del Guerrero, con Ser Loras en el centro a pesar de que acaba de perder contra el gigante descomunal del norte.

Todos levantaron sus espadas como uno y gritaron, "¡Renly! ¡Renly! ¡Renly Rey!" La multitud de los partidarios de Renly se sumaron al canto, seguido por la personas del pueblo llano que se habían sumado con sus gritos llenos de entusiasmo, debido mayoritariamente por la esposa de Renly, ella fue quién tomó el crédito por alimentar a las masas hambrientas de Desembarco del Rey. Ser Davos miró a su alrededor y no estaba seguro si había un votante que no estaba gritando el nombre de Renly. Tal vez hubo algunos dornienses que no podían soportar la idea de un mitad-Tyrell sucediendo a Renly en el Trono de Hierro, o algunos hombres del norte que no tenían ningún amor por el hermano menor de Stannis. Davos hizo nota de hacerse amigo de los dos Skagosi que se mantuvieron votando por Stannis.

Stannis se puso de pie y rompió el cuerno para beber en el brazo de la silla, "Voy a terminar esta locura." Bajó por los escalones de piedra en la pared del pozo y saltó sobre el borde. Ser Davos y Melisandre se quedaron con la boca abierta. Davos conocía que uno de los caballeros de Renly trataría de aprovechar esta oportunidad para sacarlo de la votación. Permanentemente.

Pero la mujer roja se limitó a sonreír.

De repente al darse cuenta de que el hermano de su Rey acababa de arruinar su canto de victoria, la Guardia Rainbow se volvió hacía él y Brienne la Azul cargó contra Stannis. El rey simplemente desenvainó su espada y en un par de ataques, dejó a Brienne en el piso con un montón de cortes, magulladuras y con la armadura abollada. Ser Bryce el Naranja reemplazó el lugar de Brienne y trató de golpear en la cabeza desprotegida de Stannis. Stannis golpeó el escudo de su rival con tanta fuerza que se quebró, y pasó rápidamente la hoja a través del cuello de Ser Bryce rociando con su sangre el piso del Pozo Dragón. El caballero se las arregló para atacar con su espada una o dos veces antes de darse cuenta que ya estaba muerto.

Al parecer, superar al caballero animó a las espadas juramentadas de Stannis. Comenzaron a saltar en el Pozo uno por uno produciéndose un gran combate cuerpo a cuerpo antes que Stannis llegara hasta el Caballero de las Flores.

Ser Davos agradeció en silencio a los dioses que era Ser Bryce quien había caído ante Stannis y no Ser Loras. Stannis no necesitaba herir más a los Tyrell. Ser Loras se acobardó y cruzó espadas con uno de los hombres de la Reina. La Guardia Arcoíris, menos un caballero naranja, cruzó espadas con los hombres de Stannis hasta que las espadas juramentadas de Renly comenzaron a reemplazarlos en la lucha.

El combate continuó durante poco más de una hora antes de que las espadas y los hombres de la Reina y espadas juramentadas a Stannis hicieron un perímetro en el centro del Pozo y gritaron: "¡Porque la noche es oscura y alberga horrores!"

Stannis se adelantó empuñando a Dueña de Luz. En un primer momento, la hoja reluciente parecía asombrar y deslumbrar a la multitud.

Cuando Stannis la sostuvo en alto para que todos lo vean, Melisandre se levantó y dijo: "¡Porque la noche es oscura y alberga horrores!"

El círculo de hombres con corazones ardientes sobre sus pechos golpearon sus espadas contra los escudos y gritaron: "¡Stannis! ¡Stannis! ¡Stannis Rey!"

Repitieron este coro como una oración, una y otra vez:  
"¡Stannis! ¡Stannis! ¡Stannis Rey!"

Ser Davos miró a su alrededor y esperaba que el pueblo viera la espada mágica, escuchara la ovación, y vieran la fuerza de Stannis y de sus hombres y se sumen a ellos. Luego, en la mañana, tal vez los señores de Poniente podrían reconsiderar y votar por el Rey en el Mar Angosto. En vez de eso, incómodamente murmuraban sobre la naturaleza demoníaca de la espada de Stannis, de la fuerza sobrenatural y el poder de los adoradores de R'hllor, y lo más importante, ¿podrían sentar en el Trono de Hierro a un hombre que no sigue la Fe de los Siete?

La verdad sea dicha, Ser Davos tuvo plantearse constantemente a sí mismo esta pregunta también. Cuando nadie aceptó el llamado a Stannis, se negaron a dar marcha atrás. Siguieron aclamando el nombre de Stannis hasta que Lord Renly se levantó, con esa sonrisa pegada en su rostro como una cicatriz, y les pidió que por favor se calmen, "¡Es hora de la siguiente fase del torneo!"

Ser Davos miró a la mujer roja y vio que esta no se desanimó por la falta de aclamaciones: "¿Podemos hablar un momento, Lady Melisandre?"

Ella lo miró. La joya en el cuello brillaba ominosamente como latidos de un corazón, "Por supuesto Caballero de la Cebolla"

Ella lo siguió fuera del Pozo Dragón y salieron al aire libre. Esta mujer le inquietaba, "Lady Melisandre, creo que esta separación entre las religiones ha ido demasiado lejos."

"Lo siento, Ser Cebollas, que no entiendo completamente lo que está insinuando." Ella sonrió con malicia.  
"Esta religión extranjera está haciendo de Stannis parecer como un títere de Myr o Asshai. Esto no puede seguir así."

"Ser Davos, ¿estás tratando de convencerme de que me una a los falsos dioses?"  
"No, mi señora. Sé que prefiere morir antes de abandonar a tu Señor de la Luz..."  
"El único dios verdadero," lo interrumpió ella.

"Estoy aquí sólo para preguntarle si puede hacer las paces con los más devotos. Tal vez si usted echa un vistazo a La estrella de siete puntas, tal vez podrías encontrar similitudes con tu mitología. Si los hombres de Poniente ven al Rey Stannis como un reformista en lugar de un convertidor religioso, ellos estarán más propensos a unirse a él".

"Que ingenuo eres Caballero de la Cebolla, ¿crees que Stannis tiene que someterse a hombres inferiores cuando tiene al único y verdadero Dios de su lado?"  
"Los septones siempre me dijeron que había un dios, como siempre me estás diciendo."

"¿Y a cuál de los dioses adoran los septones? ¿La balanza? ¿La espada?"  
"El Padre y el guerrero son manifestaciones de lo divino, sí. Pero Los Siete son siete manifestaciones de un solo Dios. Tal vez los Siete que los ándalos trajeron con ellos desde Essos es R'hllor, de una creencia y tradición más antigua."

"Oh Caballero de la Cebolla, los Siete son dioses falsos. ¿No recuerdas el poder que mostraron en la playa? ¿Qué tan bien sus ídolos de madera resistieron contra el Señor de la Luz? ¿Qué tanto se resistieron a las llamas? Pronto todos en Poniente sucumbirán al poder del Señor de la Luz".

A Davos no le gustaba el sonido de eso ni un poco.  
"Lo mismo pasará con tus Siete. Y con Lord Renly."


	16. Arianne II

**Arianne**

"Rey en el Norte, ¿puedo sentarme?" Arianne preguntó tratando de encontrar un equilibrio entre el comportamiento continental y la igualdad dorniense de los sexos.  
"Por favor, señorita..."  
"Arianne Martell, princesa de Dorne." Añadió aunque su padre no la apoye, "Heredera de Lanza del Sol".

El Rey en el Norte se puso de pie y le besó la mano, "Un placer estar a su lado aquí en Pozo Dragón."  
Arianne entonces notó la esposa Frey del rey: "Mi señora, un placer conocer a la reina en el norte."

Roslin Frey se rió y respondió: "Yo todavía no he ido a Invernalia, mi lady. Todavía no soy la reina en el norte."  
Arianne pensó en lo extraño que sería si los acontecimientos hubieran sido diferentes y esta chica hubiera sido su hijastra. Tal vez, si ese fuera el caso, ella simplemente podría influir en Robb Stark a su favor y apoderarse de Laza del Sol ella misma. Por otro lado, se habría tenido que casar con Walder Frey. Se sentó y juntos Frey, Stark, y Martell observaban a Stannis Baratheon y a su espada mágica golpear a los partidarios de Renly.

"Rey del Norte, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar de la Asamblea," se inclinó hacia él, notando por primera vez en su viaje en Desembarco del Rey que tenía músculos abultados detrás de las cálidas pieles norteñas. Tal vez él era parte Umber.

Robb Stark la miró y luego se giró a su esposa, "Ros, ¿podrías darnos a la princesa y a mí un momento?"  
Roslin miró sospechosamente a Arianne por un momento antes de asentir y acceder a los deseos de su esposo, "Parece que este torneo ya se está terminando. Luego te buscaré por la Fortaleza Roja." Se puso de pie y salió del Pozo Dragón con guardias Stark y Frey a sus talones para acompañarla hacia la otra parte de la ciudad.

"¿Qué parte de la Asamblea le gustaría discutir, princesa de Dorne?"  
Arianne prácticamente susurró la palabra "Victoria".

Robb la miró a los ojos. Es evidente que no esperaba sentarse en el Trono de Hierro, ni obtener el apoyo de Dorne en esta empresa "pensé que Dorne apoyaba a Myrcella"  
"Lo hacemos. Nos gustaría ver a una reina que se siente en el Trono de Hierro por primera vez en la historia. Pero hay otras opciones a nuestro alcance. En Dorne, tenemos diferentes formas de pensar que van más allá de la mentalidad ándala."  
"Yo no soy un ándalo."  
"¿No es tu madre una Tully de la Fe de los Siete?"  
Robb no respondió: "Muchos de mis parientes siguen la Fe. Yo soy hijo de mi padre."  
"Y si sólo fueras el hijo de tu padre y no de tu madre podrías haber luchado por la independencia del Norte y no del Tridente. Podrías haber llevado tu ejército a Invernalia y defender el norte del próximo Rey en el Trono de Hierro. Pero no lo hiciste".

Robb se detuvo y miró donde había pelea en el Pozo Dragón. Los adoradores del fuego estaban gritando "¡Stannis! ¡Stannis ! ¡Stannis Rey!"  
"¿De verdad le quieres para que sea rey?"  
"¿Por qué he de temer al rey Stannis?" Preguntó Robb, "He luchado con él en el Norte. Repelimos a los hombres del hierro y a los salvajes. Hemos luchado al lado del otro. No creo que entiendas el vínculo que existe entre los hermanos de armas. En cierto modo es más fuerte que el vínculo que existe entre dioses o de la sangre."

"Es cierto. ¿Pero debería existir un rey que es rey de los ándalos y los primeros hombres, y los rhoynar? Cuán diferente son nuestros tres pueblos. ¿Por qué los ándalos con todas sus reglas y restricciones deben gobernar en el Norte y Dorne?"

Ella podía ver lo que pensaba. _¿Renly o Stannis vinieron a él primero para ofrecerle al Norte un trato? Tal vez lograba convencerlo. Tal vez él entiende..._

"¿Has estado alguna vez en Lanza del Sol, mi señor?"  
"No."  
"Tal vez deberíamos trabajar juntos. La Reina Myrcella está prometida a mi hermano Trystane, pero tal vez podemos arreglar algo. Mi hermano Quentyn, _"Ha desaparecido. Él está tratando de robar mi herencia a instancias de mi padre" _aún no está comprometido con nadie. ¿No tienes una hermana más joven?"  
"Tengo. Lamentablemente, Sansa se encuentra desaparecida desde que terminó la guerra."  
"Estoy segura de que ya aparecerá pronto. En Dorne creemos que las mujeres tienen el poder inherente. Sus hermanas reaparecerán pronto. Si Trystane no estuviera prometida ya a Myrcella, tal vez podríamos emparejarla con su hermana más joven también."  
"Mi hermana Arya está desaparecida también."  
"Poder inherente, Robb Stark," ella movió una mano a su rodilla, "te prometo que tus hermanas aparecerán a salvo. Es una pena que ya estés casado. Podríamos haber unido a Lanza del Sol y a Invernalia, un Reino de Fuego y un Reino de hielo. Imagina deshacer lo que hizo la invasión ándala, la replantación de árboles arcianos a través del reino, resucitando el antiguo poder de nuestros pueblos".

"Los bastardos tienen un estatus diferente en Dorne." Dijo Robb. Por supuesto, eso era todo lo que podía pensar. ¿No tenía Ned Stark un hijo bastardo que estaba eternamente avergonzado?  
"Son los ándalos y su Fe que creen que han nacido de la lujuria y el engaño. ¿Desde cuándo fue la expresión física del amor siempre pecaminosa? Empezó cuando los Siete llegaron."

Robb Stark amaba a su medio hermano. En su búsqueda para averiguar todo sobre el Rey en el Norte, su tío descubrió que el Heredero y el Bastardo eran los mejores amigos mientras crecían. Que Lady Stark estaba horrorizada de que su marido, que ella sólo se acostó una vez, volvió de la Guerra de Robert con un bastardo en sus brazos. Que cuando Ned Stark partió hacia Desembarco del Rey, ella le pidió que vistiera el negro. Incluso si Arianne pudiera convencer a Robb Stark que se acueste con ella, el bastardo de su unión no sería suficiente para unir a Lanza del Sol y a Invernalia, pero sería un comienzo.

Arianne movió su mano por la pierna de Robb y luego por la cara interna del muslo, "Si podemos encontrar un lugar para la reina Myrcella y mantener a Dorne y al Norte por encima de las tierras verdes centrales, entonces podemos arreglar el resto más tarde. Podemos forjar una nueva dinastía para proteger a nuestros pueblos. Dices que luchas para mantener a los Stark fuera del peligro que es Desembarco del Rey, ¿pregúntate quiénes sufrieron a manos de Ser Gregor Clegane en la Fortaleza Roja, quién fue asesinado en el Tridente, simplemente porque mantenía su juramento al rey? Los Martells. Hemos sufrido no menos que ti. Es hora de que forjemos una alianza".

Robb Stark le tomó esa mano y la llevó a su propia rodilla, "Princesa de Dorne, entiendo lo que dices."  
"Pero no lo harás... "  
Robb la miró a los ojos, viendo algo totalmente diferente: "Yo creo que he tomado demasiada cerveza. La victoria del Gran Jon me inspiró. ¿Tal vez podríamos hablar de esto más tarde? Disfrute de la velada." Con eso, el Rey en el Norte reunió a su séquito y se dirigieron a la Fortaleza Roja. Arianne se encontró de repente sin saber lo que pensaba de ella, tratando de seducir al marido de otra mujer. Se puso de pie y escoltó a la Reina Myrcella devuelta a la posada.

Las calles de Desembarco del Rey estaban iluminadas con fiestas y celebraciones. Ándalos, Rhoynar y Hombres del Norte habían invadido la Calle de la Seda y la cerveza fluía para celebrar las victorias de la Guardia Arcoíris de Renly y el gigante Umber de Robb. Los hombres de Stannis tendían a no festejar con prostitutas o con alcohol. Qué pobre existencia que llevan en Rocadragón por cierto.

Cuando entró en la posada Arianne con sus dornienses llevó a la Reina Myrcella a su habitación. Ser Arys cerró la puerta y se puso delante de ella con su espada a su lado y la visera en su rostro.  
Arianne tomó su mano suavemente y le dijo: "Ven a la cama conmigo."  
Ser Arys no se movía, "Lo siento, mi lady, tengo un deber esta noche."

Ella nunca había sido negada antes, "Arys , mi amor."  
"No me llames así, princesa. Soy un caballero blanco de la Guardia Real. Ya no puedo ensuciar más mi capa."  
Arianne dio un paso atrás. No esperaba esto en absoluto, "¿Esto es por lo que pasó en Pozo Dragón?"  
"Perdí contra Brienne la Azul".  
"Ella es una luchadora fenomenal."  
"Ella es una mujer."  
Se siente avergonzado , "¿Y me culpas?"

"No." Sí lo hace, "No, princesa de Dorne. Me culpo a mí mismo. He manchado mi capa. He deshonrado a mis hermanos vivos y muertos, y por eso he perdido mi camino. Me han castigado y perdí contra una mujer y he avergonzado a mi reina."  
"¿Crees que fuiste el primero de la Guardia Real en encamarte a una mujer."  
"No. Pero mira a esos hombres. Mira quiénes eran. No voy a ser como ellos. No puedo. Si hago eso... Yo avergüenzo a mi reina. Te averguenzo, princesa."

Arianne no sabía qué decir "Arys, por favor. Ven a mi habitación. Voy a calmarte" Lo tomó de la mano una vez más y el la apartó hacia atrás con dureza. Arianne estaba a punto de tirarlo contra la pared "Arys..."

"Déjame sólo, princesa. Por favor." Su voz tembló. Estaba tan avergonzado. Arianne tenía ganas de insultarlo, amenazando su virilidad, su caballerosidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a rechazarla? ¿Cómo se atreve a caer ante una mujer? No era ella o Brienne lo que aplastó su espíritu, era él. Fue su fracaso. Él nunca mereció esa capa, nunca se mereció esa espada, y él nunca la mereció. Al final, ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

En su cama, pequeña e inadecuada para una princesa de su estatura, se acostó avergonzada e insatisfecha. Ni Ser Arys ni el rey Robb valían la pena.  
Arianne habló del poder inherente de las mujeres que los Rhoynar creen. Es por eso que ellos llamaban al río Madre. Es por eso que las princesas celebran tantos derechos como los príncipes. Es por eso que Arena tiene más respeto que Nieve o Flores o Tormenta. Pero en esta basura de ciudad dentro de las tierras verdes, sintió que este poder era alejado de ella. ¿Los deseos de Doran Martell se habían hecho realidad?

Ella se acostó en la cama y se recordó a sí misma que nunca amó Ser Arys. Era un medio para un fin. Cuando cerró los ojos, ella soñó con un pobre, joven, y casado Robb Stark.


End file.
